Monsters and Magic Movie Trailers
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a series of trailers I made for my "Monsters and Magic" series! More to come on the way! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic Trailers

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well, and I want to thank all of you who are steady & loyal fans of my _Monsters and Magic_ series!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give thanks and praise to God. Lord, thank you once again for the incredible gift of imagination that you have given me. Thank you for helping me, my family, my friends and those out there that need you Lord. Jesus, thank you for everything! I hope to continue to live and follow on the path of the straight and narrow as best I can! And I will do my best to make sure this gift you have given me is not gone to waste.

To everyone out there that has helped me immensely in reading, reviewing and also encouraging me with all of my Disney/Toho works! I really hope my tenth letter to the Walt Disney Animation Studios gets through, and any help from those who also believe that my novels and specials are what Disney & Toho need would be appreciated!

I shared some videos with my Poland friend Maria, and saw some of Stitch's trailers. These are the ones that have the little blue furry bundle of alien fluff breaking into some of the scenes of other Disney movies such as _**Beauty and the Beast**_, _**The Little Mermaid**_, _**The Lion King**_ and _**Aladdin**_. This got me to remembering the trailer I made in my first _Monsters and Magic_ novel, and that got my creative juice flowing again!

For now, just want to do this to get this out of the way. Also, waiting for my friends **Dreams Come True 996** and **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** messages on the bridesmaid design for my special Max/Roxanne wedding special that should come out soon shortly after I have their final designs for the bridesmaids.

I hope you all enjoy it! These first five trailers are for my first _Monsters and Magic_ novel, if any of you have seen it. I hope you all like it!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

Now, on with the trailers!)

* * *

Trailer #1

**The classic Disney castle, not the 3D one, appears on the blue screen. Following up after it is the Toho insignia emblem**

**The Pacific Ocean is shown, and sailing on it is Moana with Maui & Hei Hei the Rooster. After narrowly escaping from the Kakamora tribe, she asks Maui to teach her how to sail**

Maui: It's called Way-Finding, princess. It's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been.

Moana: Okay first, I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief.

Maui: Same difference.

Moana: No!

Maui: If you wear a dress... **picks her up and puts her with Hei Hei** and you have an animal sidekick, you're a princess.

?: And what is wrong with being a princess and having an animal partner?

**Maui and Moana, who pulls herself out from the storage compartment, look behind them to see Ariel, Melody, Cinderella and Tracy! The duo are surprised to see them, more to the fact that the royal European women are standing on the water's surface**

Maui: Ah, the legendary princesses of old. **Smirks**

Cinderella: We are classic and true, thank you very much Mr. Maui.

Tracy: And again, what is wrong with being a princess? Or having an animal companion?

Moana: Well… no offense, but princesses are often seen as spoiled and weak. And animal companions that go with them are not that very helpful…

Melody: First off, princesses are NOT spoiled or weak. Some are, but not us. We love and protect our people as best we can, and we have strength that comes from the heart. It's not always about doing amazing moves or intense physical stuff.

Ariel: And secondly, animal companions are VERY helpful. But… **smiles** we see them as partners, bonded ones. Not simple pets or sidekicks.

Maui: **Bored look** Uh huh… and I suppose you _princesses_ have one?

**The four look to one another, smirking wide and turning to the demigod and Moana who look on a bit perplexed by their actions. Suddenly… the water around them churns and froths rapidly and with great strength! Maui and Moana are taken aback when the princesses and queens rise up slowly… showing that they are on the hand of a MASSIVE creature**

**Rising up from the depths near their boat is the legendary monster of all time from the Toho universe, holding the four Disney women in his right clawed hands was… Godzilla, the Heisei version! Moana and Maui recoiled back as their small vessel was pushed back by the waves from the King of the Monster's rising! Hei Hei saw this, and quietly retreated back to the storage compartment**

Cinderella: **Looking down and waving to them, smiling** Mr. Maui, Miss Moana… meet our bonded companion, Godzilla! He is the King of the Monsters from another universe, and he is a dear friend of ours!

Tracy: So have fun in this quest you're on! We're going to see what we can find here in the ocean! Bye!

**Godzilla roars loudly, his legendary call sounding off everywhere! Moana and Maui looking on in stunned shock and surprise as the massive saurian turns and swims out away from them, his dorsal spines glistening in the sunlight**

Moana: **Looks to the demigod Maui, than to Godzilla… than leaps into the water and swims after them** Wait! Wait! I'm a princess! I really am! Please, I need your help!

Maui: **Looks at the swimming girl stunned, seeing that he just got ditched for a monster from another universe** Did not see that coming…

**Toho dramatic music plays**

Announcer: _The most powerful forces on Earth from the Toho universe…_ **cutscenes each show Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra with the Twin Fairies, Biollante, Titanosaurus, Megalon, and Ebriah** _have arrived in the Disney universe!_

**The scene shows the revived copy of Maleficent, holding the four magical artifacts that enable her to summon the monsters. Then, it cuts away and shows the Disney queens and princesses. First is Ariel with Melody, Cinderella with Tracy, Snow White with Kathrin, Aurora with Edgard & Dianne, and finally Belle with Mainard**

Announcer: _The children of the legendary princesses and princes from the classic times will bond with four of the greatest forces of all time in order to save their land from evil and darkness! This is a tale of epic proportions! This is a tale on how the kids and queens meet…_

**The screen goes dark and unknown singers call out** Friends from another place! **After that, Godzilla's famous roar fills the entire part**

**A golden circle appears on the dark screen, and within the circle appear bold and large Japanese kanji. A set of them are green, while the other beside it is golden. The kanji shift and change to English, showing that the green words spell **_**Monsters**_** and the golden words spell out **_**Magic**_**. The circle that has two smaller circles appearing on the left and right side, forming the shape of a famous mouse's head and ears. The words from the circle are transferred to be set underneath the circle, while within it appears the Toho kanji symbols also in gold coloring.**

Announcer: _A Disney/Toho team-up for the first time in history!_ **Monsters and Magic**! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #2

**The classic Disney castle, not the 3D one, appears on the blue screen. Following up after it is the Toho insignia emblem**

**The screen than shows the scene on the North Mountain, where a lone figure was standing on a balcony made entirely of ice. In fact, the entire structure was made of ice near the very peak of the snow-capped mountain. It was Queen Elsa, ruler of Arendelle and now settling down in the new abode she had just created. She had just finished singing her song **_**Let It Go**_**, looking out at the beautiful wild landscape before her**

Elsa: _The cold never bothered me anyway!_ **She turned to go into her castle of ice… until a voice stopped in her in her tracks**

?: Nice song and lovely castle. But I think you are going about this the wrong way.

**The Ice Queen turns to find that standing on the balcony now was Queen ****Aurora Valentin, and beside her were two children. On her right was Prince Edgard, on the left was Princess Dianne**

Elsa: Princess Aurora? But how did you…? And who are…?

Aurora: These are my children, Edgard and Dianne. And how we got here… **smiles as she points above her head, where flying around were three softball-sized orbs of light. One was blue, the other green and the final one red. It was the Three Good Fairies; Merryweather, Fauna and Flora** they brought me here. Also, its Queen Aurora now.

Edgard: Elsa, you said you let it go… but that's not entirely true. You didn't let go of your fears, you let it consume you & it forced you to leave your own sister and the people in the cold for so long. So while you're letting your powers now run free…

Dianne: You're still letting fear grip you by shutting yourself away still from everyone, especially your sister. So… to be honest, you let yourself go but in a wrong direction.

Elsa: **Frowns** You have no idea what I went through while I had my powers…

Aurora: I was gifted by fairies and a witch, one of them turning to be a curse that thankfully Merryweather changed enough. And I was separated from my own parents as a baby, and raised like a daughter to them in the country. And despite all of that, I fell under a curse that almost cost me my life, my kingdom, my family and more. But throughout all that, and ever afterwards… I never shut out the ones who cared for me. And also the one that risked his own life and well-being to save me.

Aurora: **Turned away to go at the balcony's edge, looking at the mountains in the distance** So yes, I may not know what you went through as a child going all the way to adulthood. But I know this… that instead of letting go, you should embrace what you have. And let in those that truly care for you instead of pushing them away.

Elsa: **Very upset that she was being talked to in such a manner, than realizes something** I want you all to just leave… wait! How is it that you're not affected by the cold, especially in those outfits you are wearing?

**The three than sport smirks that make Elsa edge away slightly from them**

Edgard: Well… the Good Fairies weren't the only ones to bring us here. I mean, they managed to levitate us up here to your castle…

Dianne: The other one who brought us here is our bonded being, one who comes from a completely different universe than ours. And he's the reason we're keeping warm like this.

Aurora: Elsa, may I present to you…

**They all point to the sky, and Elsa looks up… just in time to hear the shriek/roar of something that she has never heard before! In fact, it's a sound that is completely alien to the Disney realm. Swooping in from the sky and landing on the peak of the North Mountain top, completely eclipsing the sun with his body was… Rodan, Heisei-era form! The massive mutated pteranodon spread his wings wide, showing his spiked chest before screeching again loudly. Elsa is so stunned by seeing such a huge beast that she backs away, slips and lands on her backside but is too surprised to even feel the pain from such an action**

All: Rodan, the Samurai of the Skies!

Aurora: Okay kids, I believe that we have stayed on this cold mountain long enough. Even though being near Rodan keeps us warm, I think we need to check out more of the land here in Norway. Ahem… Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! If you please…

**The Good Fairies used their magic to cast a levitation spell that carried the trio upward towards the massive beast, who waited patiently until all three were secured near the edges of his horned head crest area. Once they were secure with some sticking magic, the Toho titan prepared to take off**

Edgard: By Queen Elsa!

Dianne: Hope that you learn to let them in instead of letting go!

Aurora: Farewell!

**Rodan screeched once more before he dove off the peak, diving into the sea of clouds… than emerging back up, his wings spread as he flew away from the castle and Elsa. The Ice Queen got back to her feet, her eyes wide as she saw the behemoth flying with such grace and speed for someone his size**

Elsa: I did not see that coming…

**The orchestra music piece from the 1956 **_**Rodan**_** movie played as the screen goes black**

Announcer: _The Disney universe is about to be shaken in a way that will leave many speechless. The classic Disney characters are back, bringing with them a whole new generation that will embark on an adventure like no other!_

**The screen than shows the classic Disney characters as they fade into full view; King Asce & Queen Cinderella Charming with their daughter Tracy, King Léandre & Queen Belle Célestin with their son Mainard, King Florian & Queen Snow White Rhoda with their daughter Kathrin, King Eric & Queen Ariel Marcel with their daughter Melody, and finally King Philip & Queen Aurora Valentin with their children Edgard & Dianne.**

Announcer: _And they will have bonded companions that will blow you away!_

**Emerging in the background behind them are the heads of the Toho legends, each behind their bonded. Heisei-era Godzilla behind the Charming and Marcel family, Showa-era Anguirus with the Célestin family, Showa-era Mothra with the Rhoda family with the Twin Fairies on her head, and finally Heisei-era Rodan with the Valentin family. Each of the heads unleash their unique roars/cries, before turning to the camera and firing their projectiles at them. Mothra spins white silk, Anguirus a blast of air, Rodan his purple heat beam & Godzilla his legendary blue flame. The attacks hit the front of the screen at once, turning it white completely**

**A golden circle appears on the white screen, and within the circle appear bold and large Japanese kanji. A set of them are green, while the other beside it is golden. The kanji shift and change to English, showing that the green words spell **_**Monsters**_** and the golden words spell out **_**Magic**_**. The circle that has two smaller circles appearing on the left and right side, forming the shape of a famous mouse's head and ears. The words from the circle are transferred to be set underneath the circle, while within it appears the Toho kanji symbols also in gold coloring**

Announcer: _Disney and Toho universes unite in this spectacular film coming to theaters soon!_ **Monsters and Magic**! Rated PG-13

* * *

Trailer #3

**The classic Disney castle, not the 3D one, appears on the blue screen. Following up after it is the Toho insignia emblem**

**The screen shows the ****Snuggly Duckling**** pub, where inside the various thugs that resided in the establishment were giving some newcomers a hard time. It was Flynn Rider and his newest companion Rapunzel, with Pascal the chameleon by her side. They had just hung Flynn up on a hanger, and were about to sing the song **_**I've Got A Dream**_**… when the door opened up and two newcomers entered the abode! It was Queen Snow White-Rhoda & her daughter Princess Kathrin, the thugs surprised to see more sophisticated-looking women enter into their abode**

Snow White: **Looking around the establishment, smiling** Hello everyone! Good afternoon. I was wondering if any of you could help me and my daughter out.

Kathrin: **Shyly** Hello… we seem to have lost our way. Can any of you tell us the way to King Frederic & Queen Arianna's castle?

Hook Hand: **Sneers and approaches them** Who are you two? Weird enough to have someone like her come here… **points thumb to Rapunzel, who looks a bit offended by the gesture and words** but two more like you?

Snow White: Oh, my apologies. My name is Snow White-Rhoda, and my daughter here is Kathrin.

**This causes the thugs, even Flynn & Rapunzel to be stunned by this. They have all heard the story of the legendary woman before them, and is surprised to see that she had a kid**

Big Nose: **Rushing to them, eyes wide like a fan** Oh, your Highnesses! Oh, it is an honor to meet someone with such beauty and grace in our low abode! **Bows to them, looking upward to be surprised as the ladies are not repulsed by his looks at all**

Kathrin: **Giggles** Thank you so much for the kind words and gesture, sir. By the way, what is your name?

Big Nose** Rising up** My name is Big Nose, Princess. And these scruffy-looking men behind me are my friends. We don't know much about the blonde woman… **gestures to Rapunzel** but the one hanging on the rack is a sneaky character going by the name of Flynn Rider.

Hook Hand: **Goes to Big Nose and grabs him by the collar with his hook** Hey! Who you calling scruffy-looking?! **Tosses him away, the man yelling before crashing into something. Sneers once again at the ladies, who merely stand their ground** Look, your Highnesses, we're a bit busy at the moment. By the way… why do you want to see the royal ones anyway?

Snow White: Oh, well we are exploring more of the land and we decided to visit the land of Corona. We heard about the king and queen's festival where the lanterns are sent into the air, and we wanted to see them.

**Rapunzel is surprised to hear that, since it follows close with her dream**

Hook Hand: **Eyebrow raised, and pushes past them a little to look outside** Strange… you got no escort with you or nothing. Heh… quite brave to travel all the way here with no guards and such.

Kathrin: Oh, we are not alone. Our new friends are with us! We have been traveling with them.

Vladimir: **Approaches them as well** New friends? Where?

?: **Two voices blending beautifully as one** She is talking about us! **This causes the thugs, Rapunzel and Flynn, who managed to get himself free, to look around to find the source of the voices**

Snow White: **Smiling, giggling a little** Oh, excuse me! Let me introduce you to our friends, Loll and Mora. One moment, please.

**She reaches into her hair, and soon brings forth… the Twin Fairies! The people, princess and thief move closer to the doorway to see the fully-grown women who are just a foot high. The Oriental duo smiled and waved to the people, who are stunned more to see such exotic beauties standing in the palm of Snow White's cupped hands**

Twin Fairies: Good afternoon everyone! We are the Twin Fairies, retainers of Mothra and new friends to Queen Snow White & Princess Kathrin.

Rapunzel: Retainers of Mothra?

Flynn: Who, or what is a Mothra?

Snow White: Oh, she is our friend. I believe that she went to get something to eat. I hope she… **the ground starts to shake a little** Ah, it seems she's done eating.

**The group is now wide-eyed that something is coming, apparently something big if it's enough to shake the land. They look everywhere… until they look up and to the left, their eyes so wide now it was like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Scuttling in was the huge brown worm Showa-era Mothra, her crystal-blue dot eyes shining as she was scuttling towards Snow White and the other humans. Said queen and princess were smiling brightly at seeing their friend, the Twin Fairies also pleased to sense that their retainer was full. Rapunzel and Flynn had their mouth down in shock, their lower jaws seemingly unhinged as they saw something that should not be possible**

Snow White: **Turns to everyone** Everyone, meet Mothra! She is our friend from an entirely different universe.

Kathrin And she's known as the _Queen of the Monsters_, and the _Defender of Earth_!

**Mothra turned her massive head and squeaked to them, the thugs, princess & thief just dumbly waving to her in response**

Snow White: Oh, I almost forgot! You didn't tell us which way it was to the king and queen's castle. Where is it exactly? **The entire group just simply pointed westward, in a silent action that answered the queen's question**

Kathrin: Thank you very much! Now, we need to be on our way. I hope that we see each other again! Moll, Lora. Can you please…?

**The Twin Fairies used their mystic power to levitate the humans upward, rising into the air as they soon situated themselves on top of Mothra's head**

Snow White/Kathrin: **Waving to them** Goodbye everyone! Have a nice day, and hope to see you all soon!

**Mothra squeaked loudly before scuttling away, the trees being squashed flat under her feet as she made her way westward. The entire time, the audience were still statue still as they saw the brown caterpillar scuttle away**

Flynn: I did not see that coming…

Announcer: **The camera shows the crawling insect going on her way still, than instantly zooming in on Snow White, her daughter Kathrin sitting and holding her by the waist, and the Twin Fairies sitting in Snow White's hair** _The Disney realm is going to get some unexpected visitors from another universe entirely… and said legends bonding with the classic ones who now have children of their own!_

**The screen than goes completely black, and****a golden circle appears on the black screen, and within the circle appear bold and large Japanese kanji. A set of them are green, while the other beside it is golden. The kanji shift and change to English, showing that the green words spell **_**Monsters**_** and the golden words spell out **_**Magic**_**. The circle that has two smaller circles appearing on the left and right side, forming the shape of a famous mouse's head and ears. The words from the circle are transferred to be set underneath the circle, while within it appears the Toho kanji symbols also in gold coloring**

Announcer: _Disney and Toho legends crossover in this spectacular film coming to theaters soon!_ **Monsters and Magic**! Rated PG-13

* * *

Trailer #4

**The classic Disney castle, not the 3D one, appears on the blue screen. Following up after it is the Toho insignia emblem**

**The emblems soon fade, and the screen shows a scene from the movie **_**Brave**_**. Merida and her Elinor, who had been turned into a bear, were ambling away from the ruins of a destroyed shop. The redheaded young woman had apparently tried to find the potion-crafter who had given her a form-changing cake to turn her mother into something else… but didn't go right, and now thus her mother was now a bear. She had tried to contact her, but it seems she was now away. And when she tried to mix potions in the cauldron herself… the effects were less than stellar.**

Elinor: **Making bear sounds as she tried to talk as a human**

Merida: Mum, please! Look, this is not my fault! It was that witch who gave me a daft spell cake! And this wouldn't have happened if you just…

?: Excuse me, but what is going on?

**The two turn around, and see that coming from some trees was the legendary woman known as Belle C****é****lestin! And by her side was her son, Mainard**

Merida: **Suspicious, bow in hand** Ummm… first of all, who are you?

Belle: My name is Queen Belle Célestin, and this is my son Prince Mainard.

Mainard: Excuse me miss but… why did you call that bear your mom? I mean… well… she's a bear.

Merida: **Putting down her bow** Argh! A gammy witch turned my mum into a bear, and now she's left to some far off place and won't come back for some time!

Belle: Oh. I could see how that is a problem. But… I heard that this witch gave you a cake that had a spell in it. Was it given to her by someone who didn't like her that turned her into a bear?

Merida: **Sheepishly** Umm… about that… I kinda… found the witch… and asked her to make something to change my mum. I gave her the cake, hoping it would change her personality a little. But, this not my fault! I didn't ask her to change into a bear!

Elinor: **Mumbling in bear words that they couldn't understand**

Belle: Well, it seems that it is your fault.

Merida: **Stunned** What?

Mainard: I hate to say it, but even I can see that this is your doing. While this witch may have made the spell, you did give her mother a cake that would have forcibly changed her character. And you keep letting your pride get in the way of owing up to your own actions and responsibility. So as far as in my eyes, she's the victim. Not you.

**This makes Merida be upset and surprised. Surprised that the lad had a sharp eye and insight on the whole thing, but also upset that she was being talked down to in such a manner**

Merida: **Marching up to him** Listen, boy. I don't need those words coming from the likes of you who doesn't know anything about me!

Belle: **Goes and stands in front of her son, firm look on face** Hold it right there, young lady. While my son may not know much about you, he does know what pride is and the negative consequences that go with it. He and his father have dealt with something like that before. And from what I can see myself, you are harming yourself & your mother by letting this foolish pride of yours get the better of you.

**Merida backs away a bit, startled to see such a protective look on such a woman's face. And Elinor is also surprised, but also relieved to find that someone understands the situation & the negative aspects of pride**

Merida: Look, just leave us be and we'll solve this problem on our own! Besides, what business does royalty have here in these woods anyway?! You two look more like you belong in a village or something, not the outdoors!

Belle: We are here exploring, and our friend is with us.

Merida: Ha! And whom might this friend be?! And where is he?

**Belle and Mainard than smirk… and Elinor's perk up when she hears something. The ground than shakes, the trees rattle and the birds fly from them. Merida and Elinor slowly come together as they see something rise up from the forest behind the royal ones. Emerging soon in all his glory is… Showa-era Anguirus! The spiked-shelled mutated Ankylosaurus roared loudly, his unique sound echoing all over the area! Various Wisps who were in the background seeing the scene play before them quickly vanished. Mordu, who was on a ridge far away from the area, saw the emergence of the legendary Toho titan. He gulped and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him**

Mainard: **Wild smirk** Ladies… meet our friend Anguirus. Giant monster from a completely different universe!

Belle: **Smiles** Well, we really must be going now. I hope you two work out this problem. And young lady… I hope that you will cast aside your foolish pride in order to see & act better.

**Anguirus lowers his head, allowing the two humans to climb onto his snout, where they make their way to his crowned spikes that are on the top of his head. Once comfortably and securely situated, Anguirus rears his head and roars loudly before stomping off into the distance. Merida and Elinor can only watch in wonder as the massive behemoth ambles away, his tail swinging in the air while his spiked shell made him look more formidable**

Elinor: **Speaking bear, but white English subtitles appear that translate for the audience** Did not see that coming…

**The scene changes, transisting to a complete white field where coming in is Anguirus, with his bonded Belle and Mainard on top of his head**

Announcer: _The world of Disney is in for quite a surprise when beings from the Toho universe arrive, and bond with the legendary ladies along with their children! Prepare yourselves as the most spectacular crossover ever attempted comes to a theater near you!_

**Belle and Mainard wave to everyone… than Anguirus roars loudly! The camera pans upward above them, a golden circle appears on the white screen, and within the circle appear bold and large Japanese kanji. A set of them are green, while the other beside it is golden. The kanji shift and change to English, showing that the green words spell **_**Monsters**_** and the golden words spell out **_**Magic**_**. The circle that has two smaller circles appearing on the left and right side, forming the shape of a famous mouse's head and ears. The words from the circle are transferred to be set underneath the circle, while within it appears the Toho kanji symbols also in gold coloring**

Announcer: _Disney and Toho legends collide in this spectacular film coming to theaters!_ **Monsters and Magic**! Rated PG-13

* * *

Trailer #5

**The classic Disney castle, not the 3D one, appears on the blue screen. Following up after it is the Toho insignia emblem**

**The icons soon vanish, and the scene now shows a beach area which is actually near the Arendelle lands. Not close to the kingdom, but somewhere within the realm near the sea. Standing on the shore is Hans, the villainous prince that almost did away from Elsa & Anna. Next we have Mother Gothel, the scheming woman who had entrapped and imprisoned Rapunzel for many years. With them was Mordu, the massive and scarred bear that had nearly gotten Merida and her family. And finally, emerging from the ocean was the monster coconut crab Tamatoa! The four beings on the side of evil were gathered together in one spot**

Hans: **Looking at the assembled group with a calculating look** It seems that we have been brought here together; the four main villains from our respective movies in one place. **Reaches in pocket and pulls out a parchment that has some fancy writing on it** I was invited.

Gothel: **Pulls from her being a parchment of exact likeness** Same here.

Mordu: **Nods, growling loudly to show that he had been invited in the same manner as well**

Tamatoa: **Holds up an invite too, though it looks small in his giant claw** Well, well, well… it seems we have all been brought here. But I must say the question… why? Who or what would invite the baddest of the bad here?

?: That would be me, my darling walking pile of gold and jewelry.

**The assembled villains/villainess looked around the place, as they heard the voice but found no owner. Also, said voice was… very familiar to them**

?: 'The baddest of the bad', you say dear Tamatoa? I must say this, you are sadly mistaken. You four do not even rank on the list of Top Criminals.

Hans: Show yourself at once!

?: As you wish.

**The sky and surrounding areas seemed to grow darker quickly, and a flame of blackness mixed with green appeared at the edge of the ocean. The assembled guests backed away from the flame considerably, even Tamatoa as scuttled a bit more to land. The flames took shape and form, warping and writhing like it was alive! It soon grew and took more of a solid form… until appearing for all to see was Maleficent, the legendary top witch/sorceress in all of the Disney realms! The Mistress of All Evil herself! And flying in was her faithful pet raven Diablo, no longer a statue**

Maleficent: **Staff in hand, looking at everyone** Quite the assembly of today's modern villains & villainess. However… you all lack two things that are truly required to become a ranked being of evil.

Gothel: **Frowning heavily** Oh, what might that be, o Mistress of One Who Got Stabbed By A Sword? **The others snicker at the jab, but it soon ceases as the witch merely smiles more, not giving in to such amateurish mockery**

Maleficent: The first thing you lack is presence. With the exception of the bear and crab there… **Mordu and Tamatoa do not take kindly to the remarks** you lack a certain quality when presenting yourself. The subtleness of deceit and deception is there, but not enough to make any tremble in fear.

Maleficent: **Smirking** And the second, most critical part that all of you lack… is power.

Tamatoa: Hahahahahaha! Oh, oh that is rich! Baby, take a look at me! I have size, strength and defense! All weapons, mortal or not, cannot penetrate my shell! Mordu there is more or less invincible thanks to the spell put on him! **Mordu stands up and roars loudly** And the prince there has royal backing… though truth be told, not much…

Hans: **Frowns** Hey!

Tamatoa: And you… hehehehehe… you, my little witch, may have magic and can turn into a dragon. But that didn't help you in the end, did it? Now than… how about you show us what true POWER is? I mean, if you can that is. Hehehehe…

**Maleficent smirk widens, and she raises her staff to the air. She calls forth a storm that comes, which doesn't impress the company much… until behind her, a rather LARGE section of the ocean froths and churns madly! Tamatoa immediately senses something that makes his pinchers clicking, the sound increasing gradually. Mordu also senses something, and he growls while backing away…**

**And from the ocean comes forth a freighting form of a monster that not even Tamatoa has seen! A roar is heard, and the form is shown to be Titanosaurus! He roars once more, one that is totally unique and unheard of in the Disney world. Beside him emerges another large **_**kaiju**_**, the Seatopian hybrid bug god Megalon! The cockroach/beetle hybrid makes a screeching sound from his unique maw, and clanging his drill arms together in a show of intimidation.**

**Coming on Titanosaurus left side was a massive red lobster, which let out a screech to the world as well. It was Showa-era Ebriah the Sea Monster! He reared upward, showing he was much larger than Tamatoa and clanging his claws together.**

**Behind them, a much larger form than any of them rose from the depths… one that made the four villains/villainess actually shake in fear. It was, in their eyes, the largest and most unusual of monsters! It a soft, unique cry was heard… and a familiar head rose into view. It was Biollante, the half-plant/half-Godzilla being of science! The half-sister of Godzilla, with some human DNA mixed into its cells. Two long tentacles vines that looked like living Venus Flytraps emerged by her side, the monster crying/roaring loudly for all to hear**

Maleficent: **Smiling wickedly at the group** How is this for a show of power, hmmm? Summoning four powerful titans from a completely different universe altogether? Allow me to show you my new minions; the red dinosaur Titanosaurus… **said being roars once more** the Seatopian bug god Megalon… **Megalon flashes his horn with lighting, screeching** the clever crustacean Ebriah… **the lobster screeches and snaps his claws together** and finally, the most potent of all the monsters… Biollante, a unique mixture of plant and animal. **The creation of science and Godzilla's cells roared loudly, her tentacles flailing her living tentacles about**

**The four villains/villainess are so scared by what they see, they back away immediately to a good distance. The camera showcases the Toho legends, than zooms in Maleficent's face, her smirk twisted in a sneer that is classic for her**

Maleficent: And that, my fellow beings of evil… is how one has presence and power. Hehehehehehe… hahahahahahahahaha!

**The screen goes black entirely, with green flames rising up from the bottom**

Announcer: _The greatest villainess in all of Disney history is back, and this time… she has brought her own friends from another place! The most potent of Godzilla's enemies are together, and under Maleficent's control! What is in store for the Disney realm?_

**The flames vanish and Diablo appears, flying straight to the camera, cawing before vanishing. In the darkness, a golden circle appears on the dark screen, and within the circle appear bold and large Japanese kanji. A set of them are green, while the other beside it is golden. The kanji shift and change to English, showing that the green words spell **_**Monsters**_** and the golden words spell out **_**Magic**_**. The circle that has two smaller circles appearing on the left and right side, forming the shape of a famous mouse's head and ears. The words from the circle are transferred to be set underneath the circle, while within it appears the Toho kanji symbols also in gold coloring**

Announcer: _Prepare yourselves for the greatest crossover film of all time! Coming to theaters in Spring… _**Monsters and Magic**! Rated PG-13

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this series of trailers for the first _Monsters and Magic_ novel! I hope you all like them.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me with this, and also thank you for giving me the courage & conviction to see it through! I pray for your wisdom and guidance Jesus when I make my Max/Roxanne wedding special! Thank you once again God for everything!

I'm still hoping and praying as well that my tenth letter to Disney gets through. If any of you can send letters to Disney or Toho telling them about my novels and specials, I would be very much obliged!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Ariel and the others, what would you like to say to Moana and Maui in the first trailer?

In the second trailer, what would you like to say to Elsa if were you were with Aurora and her children?

In the third trailer, what would you say to the Pub Thugs, Rapunzel and Flynn if you were with Snow White & Kathrin?

In the fourth trailer, what would you tell Merida and Elinor if you were with Belle and Mainard?

In the final trailer, what would you have said to the villains/villainess if you were with Maleficent?

And finally… what kind of trailer would YOU make in order to promote the first _Monsters and Magic_ novel?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic Trailers #2

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well.

Before I say or do anything, I wish to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you so much for being with me. I have had my ups and down, my high notes and low notes. You have stuck with me through thick and thin, good times and bad, there for me when I needed you the most. Thank you Jesus for everything; my family, my friends, those who have supported my stories & specials. Thank you Lord for always guiding me on the straight and narrow path, which is one I wish to walk and liv e on as best I can. To be a better servant and warrior to you, Jesus Christ.

Well… I finally got a reply on the ninth letter I sent to Disney some months ago. I sent a tenth one out some weeks ago, not gotten it back yet. And yes, it was another rejection letter… unopened and none of its contents read at all, the pictures and the letter. **Sigh**… heh, I gotten so used to rejection from the Walt Disney Company, I wasn't even surprised when I checked the mail. Just… resigned to it, and the hope I have for my series to be recognized in a positive way now fading fast like mist on a hot afternoon day…

Well, enough on the negatives! Time to focus on the positives! Though… can't think of anything like that right now…

Now to thank the ones who reviewed the first set of trailers for my first novel. Ahem…

To **cornholio4**: Thank you for the short but honest words, my friend.

To **Kaiju-O Danny**: Thank you for the review, my friend. No, this is not a reboot. Only some movie trailer ideas from my head on the chance my _Monsters and Magic_ series went to the silver screen. Though after the rejection letter… not so sure now… In any case, thank you for the info and the suggestion. Sadly, I have ended my series with my three main novels and my mini-novel that finishes it officially. Anyone can make a sequel to the series… as long as they seriously abide by the rules I set down, which one can find in my mini novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_.

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Thank you so much for the review, my honest and energetic friend. It means a lot to me to see your words concerning my work here. Glad that you liked the trailers, and also the messages it contained for the modern Disney characters that are out & about now. Thank you so much also for answering my questions as well. God bless you Dreams-chan, and I hope to see more reviews from you in the future soon.

To **Godzilla1996**: Thank you for the words as well, my friend.

To **Japan Boy**: Thank you for the review as well, the one who inspired me to make my series. I wanted it to be a true mix of Stitch antics like he did in his own trailers with my own Disney/Toho touch. You can thank Dreams for that, since she did show me the trailers of _**Lilo and Stitch**_. Thank you once again for the kind words.

To **Tiger2014**: Glad that you and **Mickol93** liked my previous trailers. As for the request… well, don't see how I can do that since the 1998 version of Godzilla was only shown briefly in the series. But I will give it some thought, all I can promise for now. And also Mickol93, I understand & it's good to hear from you once more.

To **Rose Spooks**: Glad I could get such a reaction from you, Rose. Heh, I believe that like Moana in the first trailer, you would ditch Maui to go with the classic Disney Ladies & Godzilla. Thank you again for the review, my friend.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Ah, Keara-chan! Thank you for the honest review. I did the trailers as best I could, to link the classic Disney characters in my novel to the modern Disney ones of today with a style that is in the _**Lilo and Stitch**_ trailers. In any case, just glad for your honest words and I appreciate them very much, Keara-chan.

And finally to **King of 2211**: Thank you for the short but good review as well. I hope you brought a lot of popcorn, because more trailers are going to be coming soon.

Here is the second set of trailers for my series, this time featuring my second novel _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_. I hope you all enjoy them as you did the first set of trailers for my first novel. And also… I hope to see some sort of advertisements for my series soon. I keep checking YouTube and such to see if anyone has made any video reviews and such on my Disney/Toho works. So far… nothing. Though the artwork from **Dreams Come True 996** are pretty amazing, top quality work in my view. To see them fully, go PM her about where you can find the full drawings.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use first.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

Now, on with the trailers!)

* * *

Trailer #1

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

Announcer: Time passes differently in various universes. Two years have passed in the Toho one since Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ were sent to the Disney universe. And in that particular universe, sixteen years have gone by. And with the passing of time, comes a whole new generation of legends!

**Clips shows scenes of Rapunzel on her adventures with Flynn Rider, and following that are clips showing the adventures/trials of Anna and Elsa. It ends with Hans being escorted off from Arendelle**

Announcer: Hans was exiled for his actions against the royal sisters of Arendelle by his brother King Hrok to a small village community. But it there he found magical artifacts of great power…

**The scene now shows a small village community in Denmark, and there Hans within an ancient castle. He is frustrated and angry, but he soon finds a secret entrance that leads to a hidden magical lab that contains ten elemental crystals**

Announcer: Armed with these magical objects, he summons forth the titans from the other universe to do his bidding! But he never dreamed that by doing so… he brings together beings from all over the known world! Past and present, old and new, meeting for the first time!

**The scene now shows Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Zarina, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Vidia, Aladdin, Jasmine with Malak and Azad, and a younger Mama Odie. Following after them is Alice, Regina, Lady Beneditka the female Rock Mountain troll matriarch, Radelle the teacher/friend of Mama Odie, Lady Airlia the Time/Space-talented fairy, Aubert La Bouff, Magali Macaire, and Skyler Truman the ancestors of Tiana and Charlotte, and Fa Meihui with Mushu**

Announcer: Now, Godzilla and his companions must bond with new friends and come together from all parts of the world to defeat Hans and his newly acquired forces of evil!

**The scene shows Godzilla, followed by his son Little Godzilla, Showa-era King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Space Godzilla and Showa-era Gigan. It also shows the new villain Griffin Claw along with his forces, the **_**Claw Crushers**_

Announcer: Witness the sequel to _Monsters and Magic_ in a way that you only believed can happen in a dream! The saga continues with…

**The screen goes black, than shows green Japanese kanji, followed golden ones. Bellow it are small, white kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower white symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_. **The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears above it; white Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13!

* * *

Trailer #2

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

**The screen than fades to show the famous landmark of Arendelle, which is the North Mountain in the springtime. The scene shows the majestic mountain for a few moments, than changes to show the base of the natural formation. A clear, large and deep lake is shown with the sounds of nature everywhere. Some rustling of leaves is heard, and emerging from the brush are the royal rulers of the realm & their companions. Queen Elsa with her beau Kristoff, Queen Elsa followed by Olaf the living snowman & Sven the reindeer. Following are two new friends they just made, Alice and Regina as the two ladies follow the royal ones**

Anna: Isn't this place wonderful? Oh Kristoff, I love it when you give these nature tours! I love being out in the open with nature and seeing what she has to offer! *Goes to the lake and kneels before it, dipping her hand into the water to feel the cold liquid that makes her tingle all over in a good way*

Kristoff: *Smiling, chuckling at Anna's positive, infectious behavior* Well, I am the official Royal Tour Guide of Arendelle. And considering we have guests from outside the realm visiting, I thought it would be better to have them also see the royal women of the kingdom while seeing the sights.

Elsa: *Soft smile on, giggling softly as well* You are quite clever in that line of thinking, Kristoff. No wonder my sister is so enamored with you. *The two look to their new friends, Alice and Regina as the duo moved to inspect the lake as well with Anna*

Olaf: *Inhales deeply, huge smile on his face* Mmmmm… ahhhhh! Oh, I love the outdoors! The feel of the warm sun on me… *he waves up to said white-orange orb in the sky* the softness of the grass and dirt under my feet… *he then starts to pat the ground, feeling the brown dirt and grass with his branch limbs* and the majesty of nature! Like that huge rock dragon that is over there!

**The camera turns from Olaf to show the base of one of the mountains the group was near at. Leaves rustle loudly and violently… and emerging from the foliage was an immense serpentine dragon made entirely of solid stone! It was a Rock Wyrm, Special-class. The beast let out a roar as it slithered from the base of the mountain to them, showing that its rocky exterior was a charcoal-gray. Its eyes were large, reptile-like and silver like the moon itself. It looked to be about 20 feet in length. It showed its massive maw, teeth sharp enough to slice through any material & packed enough together to also crush anything it devoured.**

**Sven panicked and galloped towards Kristoff and the others, Olaf… doing the opposite of his reindeer friend & actually approaching the rocky behemoth. It was Alice and Regina that reacted quickly, grabbing the innocent yet accident-prone living ice cube with legs and pulling him away and back to the group. The camera turns to show that the group was now cut off; the lake behind them and the immense creature cutting off their retreat**

Kristoff: *Trying to protect the girls, looking for any options for them to escape* Elsa, can you freeze it!?

Elsa: Let's see if I can!

**She steps forward and uses her ice power, surprising the two visitors to Arendelle and striking the living rock beast. However, the ice had little effect as it seemingly bounced off the Wyrm! The frozen water seemed to quickly disperse and negate when it struck the skin of the beast, who simply roared loudly and shrugged off the attacks. It glared at the group, slithering towards them with its jaws cracked open to display that it was hungry for flesh**

Alice: Your Highnesses, what can we do!?

**Kristoff was about to say something… when the center of the lake started to churn and froth madly! The group turned to see the event, the Rock Wyrm also pausing to see the madly churning lake… and sensing something that got it quickly on edge. It was not the only one, as even Sven was now VERY nervous as something tugged on his natural senses. Kristoff, Olaf and Alice were perplexed by the event… but not the others. The camera switched to show the faces of Elsa, Anna and Regina, who sported large smiles on their faces. The lake started to flash blue, sounds of lighting coming from the water as the humans, reindeer and magical snowman squinted their eyes from the flashing lights**

Regina: Is that… it's that really him!? He is back?! Oh, this is incredible! *Large smile on, which warps into a smirk as she turned to the stone-skinned dragon* You're in trouble now pal!

Kristoff: What the heck is going on?! What's happening?!

**Rising up from the frothing water was a form… dark-green, nearly charcoal-black in color. It was skin, but resembling more like bark from an ancient tree as water ran along the grooves of said skin. The head was saurian-like, shaped like the titanic legends of old that roamed the planet many years ago. Eyes red-orange with a brown pupil in the center, the rings of red-orange burning bright like fire. It was not reptilian like the Wyrm's eyes. It rose more from the depths, showing four-clawed hands and strange dorsal spines of sort on its back. Thrashing behind it was a tail that was long and powerful-looking, the strange monster looking to be about ten feet tall as it started to wade towards the group with its thick, powerful legs.**

**The Rock Wyrm roared loudly at intruder, who did not reply as it walked towards Anna and the others. The queens and Regina were in awe, but with large smiles on their faces**

Anna: Everyone… meet our new friend that we met a few days ago. Meet…

**The camera goes in for a close up of the creatures feet, slowly going upward as a dramatic music from **_**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_** plays. From the feet to the clawed-tipped hands, all the way to the head… which showed the face of Heisei-era Godzilla**

Anna/Elsa/Regina: *The camera splitting into three images to show said ladies faces; Anna on the left, Elsa in the middle & Regina on the right* Godzilla!

**The saurian rears back and roars loudly, his unique bellows echoing throughout the land as he acknowledged his bonded first... than looking at his foe who flinched at the sound of the King of the Monsters. The camera shows a close up of Godzilla's face, than zooms in until the screen goes black**

Announcer: The Disney universe is once again being visited by the legends from the Toho world, and this time… they are going to have to unite with new Disney characters in order to save the land!

**The black screen than shows the image of Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice together. Anna is on the left, situated between Elsa on her left & Regina on her right. Elsa was in-between her sister and Alice. All four ladies did their own unique poses… and that is when Godzilla's head emerging in the background, his eyes burning bright as he roars loudly**

Announcer: The sequel to the first Disney/Toho crossover movie that took the world by storm, the saga continues in…

**The characters vanish from view, leaving the screen completely black for a moment. Than green Japanese kanji appeared, followed by golden ones. Bellow it are small, white kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower white symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_. **The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears above it; white Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Featuring the modern Disney characters with the Toho _kaiju_ legends!

**The roar of Godzilla is heard once more, and this time snow appears and falls on the letters**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #3

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

**The screen changes as the scene now shows Rapunzel's old home, the immense tower where she was raised by Mother Gothel so long ago. The entire area looks picturesque, than a few moments later someone comes in on the scene. It is Rapunzel herself, but this time having her long, golden hair instead of her short brown hair that was seen at the end of the **_**Tangled**_** movie. On top of her right shoulder was her faithful companion Pascal the chameleon.**

**She comes in on the scene, walking on the grass as she looks at the place where she was held captive by her false mother Gothel. The tranquil beauty of the scene with the waterfall and nature around the castle sooths her, as it shows on her face.**

**She turns around, the camera showing that following her was her husband Eugene Fitzherbert a.k.a. Flynn Rider the thief. With them was Maximus the royal horse & companion to both Princess Rapunzel & Prince Eugene**

Rapunzel: Oooh, it feels so good to be back here! What do you think Eugene?

Eugene: *Looking around the place* I have to admit, it brings back some nostalgia to be back here. At the place where we first met… and also to the place where I died… for a moment or two. *He had a small smile on as to try and lighten the mood, as it always gave him a bit of a shiver to think on that particular memory. Then he frowns a little* There is one thing I need to understand first, Rapunzel…

Rapunzel: *Turns to look at him* Oh, what is it?

Eugene: *Jerks thumb behind him* Why did you want to bring them along?

**Coming from the brush they just emerged from came… King Frederic & Queen Arianna, the parents of Rapunzel & the in-laws of Eugene! And coming after them were… the various thugs from the ****Snuggly Duckling**** pub! Leading the group was Hook Hand, followed by Big Nose, Attila, Vladimir, Ulf, Shorty and more! The camera showed them all coming from the brush, than zoomed out and up to get an aerial view of the unusual group. It lasted for a few moments before changing to show the royal ones faces**

King Frederic: So… this is the place where you grew up in. I must admit one thing, that devil woman Gothel had some taste in choosing a spot to live in… *small frown is on face when he remembers the day when Rapunzel was kidnapped so long ago, and they could not find her anywhere*

Queen Arianna: So dear daughter, why is it that you brought us here along with your… charming friends? *Even though the royal ones were on good terms with the Pub Thugs, they were always a little uneasy around the group*

**The camera than goes past them to focus on Hook Hand and the other members of the pub**

Hook Hand: I have been having the same question in my head myself since you talked us into following you, Princess. Why are WE here? I mean, it's strange and all for fancy people like you and your family to want to travel with thugs like us.

Rapunzel: You are not thugs in my eyes, Hooky! We are friends. And there is a reason I brought you all here. I wanted to show you something. *Smiles and starts to run to the tower, making everyone gain a puzzled look on their faces before going to follow the energetic beauty. Rapunzel stopped at the curve of the tall structure, waiting for them with a pleased look on her face*

Big Nose: Show us something? Is it in the tower?

Rapunzel: *Shakes her head* Nope! Well… part of it is. One is inside the tower, the other outside. It's actually one of two surprises I want to show you! Hold on…

**The camera than gets an aerial view, pointing down at Rapunzel and very slowly moving away from her as she looks upward at it**

Rapunzel: *Takes a deep breath and calls out* Tinkerbell! Everyone! They are here!

**The camera than turns to the window where Rapunzel often looked from as a child, and emerging from it was a small glowing golden orb… it was a pixie! Or more specifically, Tinkerbell! The camera zoomed in close to show the form of the small but lovely fairy from Neverland. Said pixie looked down, the camera going to her point of view to see the human princess. She smiled and waved to her, the camera soon showing Tinkerbell once more as she returned the gesture & look. She turned and whistled inside the room, than zooming down towards Rapunzel. From the window emerged several other small orbs of light, each in a different color. They all flew downwards, following Rapunzel.**

**The camera showed each of their faces as they flew down, staying briefly on them before going to the next fairy. The first face shown was Silvermist, wrapped in a blue magical aura.**

**The next one was the Iridessa, the ebony-skinned fairy enshrouded in golden light similar to that from the sun.**

**Following up after her was Rosetta, the Southern-accented belle that was covered in a light pink-red aura.**

**Next was Fawn, the fun-loving keeper of the animals as she was covered in rich brown-earth aura.**

**Vidia was next to be shown, an angry frown on her face while a light-purple aura covered her being.**

**Following after her was Zarina, the latest addition to the crew as her expertise was Alchemy. She was covered in a metallic-silver color aura.**

**And last but not least was an elderly fairy, having a grandmotherly look in her appearance. She had hair white as snow, yet with streaks of black like the midnight sky with no moon or stars. Her eyes were also unusual; her left eye was white with a black iris, while the other was black with a white iris. In her hands was a staff made of wood of unknown properties. She an air of power, one that was to be respected. She wore a garment that was quite unusual; a dress similar to Silvermist but more elaborate with one half being white, the other half being black.**

**She was called Lady Airlia, the only Time/Space fairy in all of existence. Around her was an aura of a mixture of black and white coloring.**

**All of the caretakers of a unique aspect of nature flew down to the princess, Rapunzel giggling in joy at feeling the energy flowing through her new friends. The camera showed the humans and Maximus, all stunned at seeing something they believed could only exist in fairy tales. The camera soon turned back to Rapunzel and her flying acquaintances**

Rapunzel: Everyone, meet my new friends! We met a few days ago, and we're starting to get along with one another. This is Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Zarina and Lady Airlia.

**Each time she spoke the fairy's name, the camera switched to show a close-up facial view of them**

Eugene: Wow… just… wow! Actual fairies! I have to say Rapunzel, this is a nice surprise!

Rapunzel: *Smiling wide* Thanks, but the surprise is not over yet! There is still one more, and it's even more incredible than they are! *Vidia had a look of offense at the mentioning that they was something better than them*

Hook Hand: More incredible than beings who were thought to be make-believe? Now even I find that more impossible!

Rapunzel: *Smirks now* Oh, you'll see soon, Hooky. In fact… this next surprise is how I even met Tinkerbell and the others in the first place. And after finding out about him… well, you'll see!

**Rapunzel looks around the curve of the tower to the back, but then notices something and runs around to get to the other side of the curved structure**

Rapunzel: It's okay little guy! My family and friends are here! They won't hurt you, I promise! Come on out and say hello.

**Soft stomping is heard and soon Rapunzel's other little surprise emerges. The camera first goes low, showing the shuffling feet of the creature that Rapunzel just called in. The camera changes to show the gradually widening eyes of the humans and Maximus as they beheld the very thing that brought the princess and the fairies together. The camera switches back to the feet, slowly going upward to show emerald-skinned legs that were short and thick, followed by a yellow-skinned chest & neck area with emerald-green skin surrounding it. Small four-clawed hands that flexed a little, soon ending at a saurian head-shape with red-orange-ringed eyes with a brown pupil in the middle. Said eyes were large that made the face more cute-looking then ferocious, and a playful melody of sort played that was from **_**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_**.**

**The little saurian made a cute sound from his mouth, waddling towards Rapunzel and the fairies. The females in the area felt it was so adorable, though the males were more perplexed than anything at seeing such a strange creature that looked to be between five to six feet tall. A small tail was behind the creature, which was wagging happily**

Rapunzel: *Hugging the cute being, than looking to everyone* Eugene, everyone! I want you to meet my new friend, whom I was told comes from an entirely different universe! Meet… Little Godzilla!

**The camera showed a full front picture of Little Godzilla, who let out another cute roar of sort as he was surrounded now by the pixies**

Announcer: *The camera now showing the stunned faces of the company* The Disney universe has gotten a visitor from the Toho realm… and he's all as cute as can be! Coming to theaters soon, the sequel to the powerful movie _Monsters and Magic_ arrives with new faces & new adventures to have! So get ready for…

**The screen goes pure white, and soon Little Godzilla waddles in to be in the middle of the screen. Following in on the right comes Rapunzel, her long golden hair now braided up like before in her movie. Flying in from directly in the middle of the camera came in the fairies, as they flew over and around the duo. Clockwise from top to bottom was Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Zarina and Lady Airlia.**

**Than green Japanese kanji appeared, followed by golden ones appeared above the group. Bellow the company are small, blue kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower blue symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_. **The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears behind the group in the white background; black Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle also in black coloring.**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Featuring characters new and old from both Disney and Toho!

**Little Godzilla roars/squeaks loudly, than his small dorsal spines glow blew and he spits forth his **_**Radioactive Bubbles**_**! The technique flies all over the screen in front of everyone, Rapunzel and the other fairies having a look of surprise on them**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #4

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

**The screen changes to show a vast desert landscape, the sun setting as twilight of dusk starts to descend on the arid region. The camera shifts over to the right until it shows the city of Agrabah, the smaller buildings shown but are dwarfed by the magnificent palace that is the staple point for the desert town. The camera zooms in to the palace gates, which open as if to let the audience in. The camera than goes through the hallways, towards the Throne Room… but turns to the right to show an open archway, going through it to reveal a large palace garden. Hedges of green shrubbery littered the grounds, and the shouts/cries could be heard somewhere.**

**The camera turns to show several beings near some of the hedges, and the camera zoomed in to get a closer look. The audience saw that it was Aladdin and Jasmine, older but still looking good nevertheless. The adults were sitting on a bench, having some familiar company floating by them. On Jasmine's right side was Genie, looking the same just as he did during the first **_**Aladdin**_** movie so many years go. By his side was his wife Eden, a green female genie that was introduced in **_**Aladdin the Animated Series**_**. Floating by her side and holding her hand was their son six year-old Robin, a young free genie that had his father's looks but his mother's eyes & unique sense of humorous wit.**

**The five appeared to be spectators of sort, as the camera turned to show they were watching two young adults with scimitars in hand. They were the children of Aladdin and Jasmine; Prince Azad and Princess Malak! The two were panting, as they faced the opponent before them. The camera turned to show that the duo was facing an Asian woman, one that wore clothes similar to the ones worn by the **_**Heroine of China**_** Mulan. Her name was Fa Meihui, a direct descendent of said legendary heroine. In her hands was a naginata, a long pole with a sharp curved blade on the end.**

**Lying on the side watching the action as well was Ayisha the white-and-black striped Bengal tiger, daughter to Rajah who had passed away some time ago with his mate. On her back was Mushu, the wise-cracking Asian dragon that looked slightly aged from before but still having the same sarcastic sass and wit like he had in the movie **_**Mulan**_

Fa: I have to say, you two work together well as a team. You know one another's strengths & use the other to cover your weakness. Very good! However…

**She rushes to them quickly, showing that she has been extensively trained in the art of combat as she uses her weapon to great extent! She quickly forced the two to separate, then knocked the weapons from their hands. She did a spinning low kick that knocked Malak to the ground, than she did a backflip that launched her over & behind Azad! She was so quick and agile, he didn't react in time and knocked him off his feet in the same manner**

Genie: *Whistles* I have to say, she knows how to fight. She does her ancestor Mulan proud. *Swirls and changes into Ping, Mulan's alter-ego that she used to sneak into the Chinese Army*

Mushu: *Calls out at Ayisha walked over to them* Ya got that right, big blueberry boy! My new protégé can handle anything thrown at her! She's the best! I taught her everything I know!

Meihui: *Looks to her little friend, smiling as the naginata vanished from her hand since it was magic-created* I maybe good Mushu, but I cannot handle everything that comes my way.

Azad: *Rising up, only his pride wounded by he was handling it gracefully, helping his sister up* Hey, here's an idea! How about Mushu now spar with our new friend?

Malak: Oh yeah! *Smirks* I bet he can knock this big mouth dragon off his high pedestal.

Mushu: *Leaping off the tiger, stalking towards the duo* Hey, hey, hey! First off, my pedestal back home all mine on a permanent basis! Second, I can handle this friend of yours now problem! I am a Family Guardian, after all!

Jasmine: *Giggling* Are you sure of that, Mushu? While you are a Family Guardian, he is a Divine Beast Guardian for a royal family from his world. Are you sure you can compete with that?

Mushu: *Growls low* Hey, this is the Mighty Mushu you talking about! So bring him out here, and let's get it on!

Aladdin: You don't have to wait too long for him, Mushu. He's already here…

**The camera turns to the left to show something emerging from a large doorway from one of the rooms connecting to the palace. The song from **_**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_**, the Showa-era movie, started to play… a certain song that was for a certain guardian. A four-clawed tipped hand was shown up close as it grasped the doorway frame, covered in what looked to be brown skin. The camera zoomed down to show a three-clawed feet stomping out, showing that the being was bipedal. The camera zoomed out a bit to show the creature slowly emerging from the shadows as light from the setting sun cast down upon it.**

**The camera showed a brown-skinned chest that was covered in a layer of golden fur, than zooming towards a swishing tail that was golden-fur tipped in the shape of what looked to be a tri-pronged ball of fire. Than the camera went to the face, which looked to be a cross between a lion and a dog with floppy golden ears. A crown that looked to be part of its face showing with a green jewel embedded in the middle. And the camera showed eyes that looked to be made of solid ruby with lighter red-rings forming to make a pupil of sort. The creature looked to be standing nine feet in height, and all around menacing-looking.**

**The beast stomped towards the group, which did not look afraid at all of the being. In fact, Jasmine, Malak, Azad and Meihui seemed to be smiling at the strange creature. Only Aladdin, Genie, Eden and Ayisha looked to be nervous. Robin actually laughed and reached out for the immense being**

Mushu: *Going into his Guardian Form, which was about fifteen feet long and looked like the fierce dragons of old rather than his previously goofy-looking form* Okay now, let's get ready to rumble! Prepare to get dethroned… King Caesar!

**The camera than turns to reveal entirely that truly it was King Caesar, Showa-era. The mighty hybrid lion-dog Divine Guardian beast roared loudly, going into a stance as his floppy dog ears rose up to make his face resemble something like that of a bat!**

Announcer: The Disney universe is once again visited by the Toho legends, this time scattered throughout the world! And it seems that King Caesar has found a royal family to bond with that now has more interesting guests!

**The scene changes again, not to a fight… but to the top of the stairs that leads to the palace doors. The royal family, plus Meihui and Mushu who is now in his Normal-form & sitting on her shoulder, look out to the kingdom as twilight sets. And coming behind them is the mighty form of King Caesar, doing what he was made to do… to protect his royal bonded, and it seems he has adopted Aladdin & Jasmine's family to be protected by him.**

Announcer: Get ready for the sequel to _Monsters and Magic_, the crossover movie that took the world by storm! Get ready for…

**The screen quickly goes dark, appearing now is the golden image of the palace. Underneath the image appeared green Japanese kanji, followed by golden one. Bellow the green and golden symbols appear white kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower white symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_.

**The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears above the palace; white Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle also in white coloring**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #5

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

**The scene soon shows the Louisiana bayou, as it is nighttime as crickets chirp and fireflies flit through the air. The camera pans down until it shows the city of New Orleans, however many are asleep as the lights inside the many buildings are out. However, there is a lamp light aglow at the docks. The camera turns downward to show more of it, and soon stops at a boat. Zooming in on the large craft, the words on the boat's side show ****MAGICAL WONDER****. Soon, footsteps are heard and the camera swings around to the right to show three men in thick clothing milling about near the vessel. One of them, looked to have pounds of muscle on him especially around the arms. Two others were lanky and lean, gathering up small boxes and walking up the plank to put them on the ship.**

**The large one issuing the orders was Cari the Clamper, and the other two were his lackeys Gair & Garvan.**

Cari: Come on lads, come on! We got to get these items out of the city by tonight! We got to get upriver soon so we can take these items to Little Rock, Arkansas so we can cash them in for some serious money.

Garvan: *Coming down the gang plank* Sir, what if we get caught? Many lawmen, state and federal, have been breathing down the necks of almost everyone in the States! Especially that black lawman, U.S. Marshall Bass Reeves…

Cari: Feh, you worry too much boy. We handled ourselves so far from slipping from the law, and it won't be any different…

?: I believe it will be different, sir. VERY much different.

**The voice caused the trio to stop what they were doing, Cari reaching for his pistol that he always kept at his side. Garvan and Gair took out large hunting knives, the trio looking this way and that for the owner of the voice**

Gair: Come on, show yourselves! W-W-We're not afraid!

**The camera swings towards the right to where the dock starts, and a lamp light reveals that standing on the wooden walkway were two boys and one girl. The girl was Magali Macaire, twelve years of age and full of life. Next to her on her left was Aubert La Bouff, an eleven year-old who was the sole heir to the La Bouff plantation. And to Magali's right side was a young African-American boy, taller than them and looking to be around thirteen years of age. His name was Skyler Truman.**

**The camera returns to the men, who start to laugh at seeing the sight of the children**

Gair: Hahahahaha! I-It's only a couple of kids! Hahahaha! I was scared from a bunch stupid kids!

Aubert: Who is the stupid one; the kids or the ones that got caught by said kids?

**This causes the henchman to stop laughing, sneering at the one who spoke to him like that**

Garvan: Isn't past your bedtime, kiddies?

Skyler: Isn't it wrong to take something that doesn't belong to you and make profit from it?

Cari: Look you little brats, go home before you get hurt. Forget this entire event, and we'll leave you be. Got it? *Lifts up his gun to emphasize his point*

Magali: You may have a gun, henchman with knives, and are bigger & stronger than us… but we have something better to stop you!

Cari: Oh, and what is that little missy? Eh? Hehehehe…

Magali: *Smirks widely* We have a jaguar.

**As soon as those words were spoken, something tall leapt over the kids. The camera showed the being flying through the air, doing some impressive flips before landing on its legs. Cari and the men are taken aback by the strange being as it lands in front of them, leaping up in surprise. The lamp lights from nearby swing very much from the beings landing, making it difficult to see what it was they were now facing.**

**The camera shot upwards to show the few clouds in the night sky parting, the full moon now exposed & brilliantly illuminating the sky and earth. It is there that Cari and his henchmen saw who they were now looking at.**

**The camera shot back down, showing the feet of a humanoid that had on silver boots of sort with a blue insignia of sort on the front. It panned upward to show legs that seemed to have rings around them with blue coloring that ended near the knees and showed a silver coloring. The moonlight reflected that the parts were metal… ALL of them. The knees were covered in a dark yellow covering, with the thighs now sporting a metallic silver plating. Red and yellow coloring parts formed in the midsection, where an emblem of a silver bird of sort with blue edges showed like a belt buckle. The camera continued upward to show the mixture of silver, red and yellow chest plating… and a blue collar that was made of multiple rings. The arms were shown; silver covering with blue attachments at the elbows and yellow at the shoulder area.**

**And the head appeared… completely made of metal, a grin fixed permanently in a smile, eyes made of a blue plastic substance & head pointed upward**

Gair/Garvan: WHAT IN THE HECK…!? *Backing away from the humanoid being that looked to be around the six foot mark*

Cari: *Readying gun* What in Heaven's name is this thing?! Is it a man or something!?

Skyler: Heh, funny you should mention Heaven. He came from beyond the stars… from a whole different world.

Aubert: He befriended us, and also the two voodoo women in the bayou. And… he is also a keeper of the law in his world!

Magali: Bad men, we present to you… Jet Jaguar!

**Said being in front of them got into a karate stance… and the camera got into Cari's point of view, and all turned white when Jet Jaguar delivered a punch to his face**

Announcer: The city of Louisiana has a new guardian in town. This one doesn't wear a badge but that is okay… they couldn't pin one on him due to being entirely of metal. The Toho legend has arrived in the Disney world, and in a place where it will test his mettle… and metal!

**The screen than shows the children coming in, together as they were shown at the beginning. Jet Jaguar leaps down from above, standing tall behind them and giving all the thumbs-up sign while doing his trademark robotic sound**

Announcer: Join Aubert, Magali and Skyler in the sequel to the hit movie _Monsters and Magic_ that took the world by storm! Appearing this summer it's…

**Below the kids appeared green Japanese kanji symbols, followed by golden ones. Bellow the Japanese symbols are small, blue kanji writing. The symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower blue symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_. **The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears above the group in the white background; black Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle also in black coloring**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #6

**The 3D Disney castle emerges at the beginning of the clip, and is followed by the classic Toho logo**

**The camera shows a magnificent castle, serene and well-kept homes surrounding it with the ocean behind said structure. It was Copenhagen, the capital kingdom of the Southern Isles in Denmark. It was ruled by King Hrok & Queen Gunnvor, the king being the eldest of the twelve brothers that ruled the Southern Isle area. Said ruler looked out to his kingdom, his lovely and beautiful wife by his side as they saw the domain where they ruled**

King Hrok: Ah, our home… so beautiful, is it not my dear?

Queen Gunnvor: It is indeed, my husband. The kingdom and the people all seem to be content and in good health. I wonder if the children…

**Suddenly, a wind sweeps in and blows everything around a little. It causes a shiver to go through the people, and the camera shows Gunnvor holding onto Hrok's being as the wind passes them**

Queen Gunnvor: Oh dear… *worried look on her face* that wind… it felt so cold… so wrong…

King Hrok: My wife, what is wrong? I feel you sensed something in that wind as I did…

Queen Gunnvor: I do. I felt like something bad was on its way… something very bad…

**The camera soon shows the weather changing drastically, dark clouds moving in fast from the west. The clouds soon blotted out the sun, lighting starting to pour forth from them… but no accompanying thunder came after the strikes. The citizens all felt that something evil was approaching them, so they took all they could inside their homes before shutting themselves up in their own abodes. King Hrok and Queen Gunnvor held each other tightly, as they felt something alien about the storm that was approaching them, winds now whipping about the duo**

King Hrok: This storm… it is not natural!

Queen Gunnvor: Dear… what could be causing this?!

**A cold, cruel laugh fills the air. Someone they recognized very much. The two look outward, and the camera immediately flies in a dramatic way towards the area they were looking at. Going quickly past roads, hills and mountains… the camera settles on the one who is laughing. It turns out to be Hans, youngest brother of Hrok and the one that was exiled after the incident with Queen Elsa some years ago. The camera focused on Han's face, his mouth formed in a cruel sneer that was truly worthy of villains of Disney's past**

Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh brother, I have some issues to discuss with you. Mainly on how I will be the new ruler of not just all of Denmark… but the entire known world as well! And… I have just the weapons I need to make that a reality. Hehehehe….

**The camera zooms away from him to show a large European dragon that seemed to be made entirely out of white crystal, with ten different colored crystals formed at the spiked crown. But that wasn't the only thing that was large… as from behind the duo covered in dark clouds, two other beings appeared that even dwarfed the crystal dragon!**

**The camera showed the first being emerging on the left side… which was Space Godzilla! The celestial twin of the saurian roared loudly, her cries totally unique to the world of Disney. Lighting flashed from the tips of her crystal shoulders, showing that it was she that was causing the un-natural storm.**

**The being emerging on the right side was… Showa-era Gigan! The alien cyborg dinosaur let loose its unique metallic roar/cry, clanging its scythe arms together and its buzzsaw stomach revving up as well.**

**The camera went back to Hans, who was now laughing manically as he had two extremely potent beings by his side**

Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well brother… how do you like my new weapons? Meet Space Godzilla and Gigan, my weapons… your death! Hehehehehe… hahahahahahaha!

**The camera zoomed away from him to once again showcase the monsters that are under his influence, Space Godzilla and Gigan roaring loudly before the cyborg's eyes glowed and it unleashed his **_**Laser Eye**_** at the camera, soon covering the entire screen in crimson color**

Announcer: Ex-Prince Hans is back to seek his revenge, not just on Queen Elsa and the others in Arendelle… but also on the eldest brother who sentenced him to exile. The Disney world is now in peril from two of the most potent _kaiju_ from the Toho universe! Be prepared as Hans makes his move against the heroes and heroines this summer in the sequel to the hit movie _Monsters and Magic_…

**Green Japanese kanji appear, followed by golden ones. Bellow the symbols appear blue kanji writing. The Japanese symbols shift and form to show English words. The green shows **_Monsters_** while the golden words show **_Magic_**. The lower blue symbols turn to form the words **_Divide and Unite_. **The insignia of the **_Monsters and Magic_** series appears above the rest in the red background; black Mickey Mouse head & ears which are followed by the Toho kanji words forming within the large circle also in black coloring**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Get ready to crumble and rumble! _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_! Rated PG-13.

**The camera shows the title and symbols for a few moments, until they all vanish as the screen turns completely black. But it only lasts for a few seconds before bright green eyes appear… familiar ones as a familiar laugh soon courses through the area, one that has an aristocratic air to it. One more sophisticated than Hans, and also feminine as well.**

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this list of trailers. Thank you everyone for reading this at least, I do very much appreciate it.

Before I do or say anything else, I wish to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for being with me, even through the depression I was in after receiving back my envelope and the letter it came with. I am still very sad and disappointed about the return… but I shall never give up hope. And also thank you Jesus for teaching me to look to you in everything and anything, even when the chips seem to be down! Thank you so much God for everything, and I want to put the gift of imagination and writing you gave me to better use in your honor! Thank you Jesus for everything!

So these be the six trailers for my second novel. I hope you all are ready when the trailers for my third and final novel appear on here soon. Until than… going to think on another way for Disney to at least take a look at my work. If any of you can help out in any way possible in this endeavor of mine, I would really much appreciate it.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

Which trailer did you like the most?

In the 2nd trailer, what would you do or say after seeing Godzilla rise up from the lake?

In the 3rd trailer, if it were you showing Little Godzilla and the fairies to someone as a surprise, whom would you show them to? And what do you think their reaction would be?

In the 4th trailer, who do you think would win in the sparring session- Mushu or King Caesar? And why do you think your choice would win?

In the 5th trailer, what would you say to Cari and his thugs before introducing them to Jet Jaguar?

And finally in the 6th trailer… what would you be thinking after seeing Hans with the Master Crystal Dragon, Space Godzilla and Gigan? And who do you think the eyes and laugh belong to?

Here is an optional bonus question if you wish to answer it: Which monster in the novel would you choose to bond with; Heisei-era Godzilla, Heisei-era Little Godzilla, Showa-era Gigan, Space Godzilla, Showa-era King Caesar, or Jet Jaguar? And why bond to them?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic Trailers #3

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope all of you are doing well & also had an excellent Christmas! The New Year is coming soon, and I hope to do my best for it when it comes!

Before I say or do anything else, I wish to give thanks and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for an awesome Christmas this year with family and friends, and I hope that my readers & reviewers all over the globe also enjoyed the festivities. Thank you Jesus Christ for being with me, my family and my friends! Continue to guide me Lord on the path of the straight and narrow in all ways, shapes and form. I continue to put my faith and trust in you God, and hope to do you honor with the gift of imagination you have given me.

I really did have a wonderful Christmas, got myself a lot of presents but the one thing I consider to be the best present of all is spending time with my growing family. And also having my grandma Lillie over to spend the night with us, on Christmas Eve and staying with us a good part of Christmas Day!

And now to thank each and every one who has reviewed my previous chapter. Ahem…

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short but good review. I appreciate your honesty, my friend.

To **Kaiju-O Danny**: I thank you for the kind and honest words in your review, my friend. Thank you for answering my questions, and also thank you for showing me your Toho _kaiju_ of choice to bond with and why. It looks awesome to read! Also, if you wish to do an expanded universe series based on my _Monsters and Magic_ series… I say go for it! You have my blessings for this. I just hope that you abide by the rules I laid down in one of my epilogues in _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. As for the reactions on when the others will see _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_… well, you'll just have to see it when I do put it up for them to see!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Thank you once again my dear and dedicate friend to the Disney/Toho franchise! Your words here mean a lot to me, and I like reading your reviews over & over again since they are long and well-detailed in a lot of ways. Thank you for answering my questions, and also for your passionate & truthful words that really mean a lot to me.

To **SaurusRock625**: Thank you for the review, and the little bit of hope that you gave me that I really appreciate. Thank you. Sadly, I do not know how to even operate a YouTube account. While I am good with some machines and such, doing videos and such like that… sorry, a bit out of my league. But thank you for the suggestion. I shall also do my best to advertise your stories as best I can, since least I can do for all the wonderful reviews you have sent in the past.

To **Japan Boy**: Ah, the one who inspired me with his own Disney/Toho works! Thank you for the honest and good review, my friend. I really take my cues from the movie advertisements of old, the kind that showed up back in my day as a kid in the 1980s, 1990s and very early 2000s. I just hope that one day… these trailers become reality, not just mere fiction.

To **Rose Spooks**: Thank you for the excellent review! Heh, you and my friend Dreams would get along well since she too loves Little Godzilla just like you do. In fact, I believe you and her would bond well with the Heisei-era son of Godzilla!

And finally to **NeoScriptGenius12**: Yes, I have seen it. It was incredible and a sure worthy successor to the 2014 Legendary-era _**Godzilla**_ movie. While impressive, my heart belongs to the ones I saw as a kid. Which is the Showa & Heisei-era Toho legends!

And also I need to admit something… I have been feeling down a bit after Christmas, and it is not due to the post-Christmas blues. I am glad and grateful for what I got, and also to whom I got my gifts from. But… sigh… just wondering why I haven't seen anyone doing what I requested, which is advertising for any of my Disney/Toho novels and specials.

I have checked YouTube many times, but sadly not a single video review or anything remotely close to my _Monsters and Magic_ series. My friend **Dreams Come True 996** has done some incredible artwork that you have seen here as image covers to certain Disney/Toho works I have put up. If you wish to know more about her, go and PM here. She'll fill you in on her artistic designs which are very much excellent.

Sigh… I am sorry if I am feeling a bit depressed that again Disney has not responded to my tenth letter & and it has been many months since I last sent it. I'm… sigh… I'm just wondering on when my Disney/Toho works, which I could have made at all without the help of Jesus Christ, will get recognized in a big, positive way that it would be shown to all over the world in a way I have always dreamed of.

In any case, just hoping and praying at this point. And also hoping to see reviews from certain Authors that have not reviewed some of my chapters in a certain Disney/Toho special I have been working on for some time.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use first.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

Now, on with the trailers!)

* * *

Trailer #1

**The scene shows first the Toho company logo first, then follows up with the realistic view of Cinderella castle**

Announcer: A year has passed in the Toho universe, six years in the Disney universe since the last adventure. A party had started at Melody's castle, with everyone who had a played a part in all of the adventures.

**The scene changes to show a massive gathering of characters from the two movies at Ariel's castle… well, now Melody and her husband Oliver/Olujimi Oxen since she is now queen. Among the group are the other children from before, all grown up with little ones of their own. The party show that everyone is having fun, the atmosphere joyous and full of love, laughter and life**

Announcer: However… it seems that the party has come to an end. To reveal that the one of their bonded… is in deep pain and trouble.

**The party comes to abrupt end when Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Alice, Regina, Anna, and Elsa all fall down. They clutch their heads, looking as if they are in pain. Soon, Snow White takes out the Magic Mirror which shows… Burning Godzilla**

Melody: **Looking up from her spot with her family and friends** Godzilla has always helped us in the past. Now… it's our turn to go and save him!

Announcer: The bonded of both Godzilla and his son Little Godzilla, now go to the _kaiju_'s own home! To go to his universe!

**The scene soon shows the bonded of the monsters, coming along was Fairy Godmother Cateline, the next generation of the Charming mice, and Lady Beneditka. They all go into the portal created by the other magical beings, shooting into the cosmos and passing through the universal/dimensional boundary! Watching them are the beings from Heaven**

Announcer: So Tokyo and the others better be prepared for the arrival of extraordinary girls with great spirit and magic!

**The ladies land in Tokyo, Japan… changed completely to suit the Toho realm's rules and looks. They are soon greeted by G-Force and Miki Saegusa**

Announcer: Burning Godzilla is on the rampage, and with him is his changed son… Godzilla Junior! And with new enemies now emerging, they will need all the help they can get!

**The scene shows Ariel and the others trying to soothe Burning Godzilla, later showing Godzilla Junior at the beach with Rapunzel and the pixies. Then, the scene shifts to show Lady Momoko & members of her yakuza organization the **_**Crimson Katana**_**, all with weapons at the ready**

Announcer: Featuring Burning Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Mothra & the Twin Fairies, M.O.G.U.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II, Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III… they will all have to face the most destructive force on Earth!

**The scene shows blackness, but a stomping sound. Gradually, an image appears that shows a darkened form of a massive monster that even outdoes Godzilla in size! Orange eyes glow in the darkness, and the golden light from the horn reveals that the monster is… Destroyah! His roar fills the air of the blackened area**

**The scene shifts to show Burning Godzilla… alongside MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and two new monsters that by his side! They are facing off against Destroyah, who roars loudly at them. Burning Godzilla returns the roar… and his orange glowing body parts turn a bluish color**

**After that, Japanese kanji layers on top of the scene. Green kanji, followed by gold ones, than small but fiery red ones on the bottom. The kanji shifts and now form English words; green for **_Monsters_**, gold for **_Magic_** and the fiery red kanji form the words **_Burning Finale_*****

Announcer: Coming soon to a theater near you… _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13!

* * *

Trailer #2

**The screen shows the Toho company logo first, following with the 3D view of Cinderella Castle**

**The words soon fade to show the Pride Lands, but it is the remake version. The camera zooms in to show Scar, who is now surrounded by the hyenas with Shenzi coming through the smoke and speaking as she is now at the vantage point above Mufasa's brother**

Shenzi: There is only one true thing you ever said Scar… a hyena's belly is never full!

**Just before the hyenas are about to attack… footsteps echo through the area, even over the blaze of the fire that is spreading. The hyenas and Scar all pause, as this is a sound they have never heard before. They turn to the right, the camera following them. It soon shows someone emerging from the smoke… the camera showing two human women! One looks to be mature yet still has much vitality and strength, dressed in a long blue skirt with a black midsection piece that held her womanly charms, along with long blue sleeves. She has red hair but with some white strands showing in them. She has crystal blue eyes that are set in a firm gaze, her pink lips set in a neutral look**

**The other woman is younger than the other. She is slightly shorter than the other woman. She has raven black hair and eyes just like the other one, meaning they were related. She wore a deep blue dress that was similar to the other woman wore… but the top section that covered her chest area sported a black piece that had a strange symbol on it that looked like mouse ears with some etchings on it**

**It was Ariel Marcel & her daughter Melody Marcel-Oxen! The duo walked towards the predators, not showing a hint of fear while the hyenas and Scar looked at them in awe and wonder at them**

Ariel: I have to say… I believe the ones from our world surpass these poor ones here. Don't you agree Melody?

Melody: I do indeed, mother. And… **she looks to Shenzi** I believe that our world's version of you is much better. I mean, really? 'A hyena's belly is never full?'… that's the best you can come up with?

Ariel: And you Sir Scar… **looks to said injured lion** at least the one from our world had a unique flair and quality that sadly you do not possess.

Shenzi: **Growling, leaping off her rock and growling at them** I don't know who or what you are, but you just sealed your fate here.

Scar: Mind if I help in tearing these invaders apart? I take great insult on what they just told me.

**The lion and hyenas started to advance on them, but the humans stood their ground… and smirks appeared on their faces as the camera zoomed in on said mouth parts for a bit before zooming back out to show the humans in full**

Ariel: We are here with a friend of ours. One who is a REAL king, not a pretender like you Scar…

Melody: And also is more ferocious than even you, Shenzi.

Shenzi: **Getting closer to the humans, ready to pounce** Before I end your life, outsiders… tell me. Who is this friend of yours that makes you two so confident he can save you?

**The camera zooms away to show the entirety of the pack and lion as they are about to attack… and a booming sound echoes through the land! The hyenas, Scar… even Simba and his allies who are scattered pause as they hear the sound, and the ground shaking like a mini-earthquake had just hit. The booming sound continues, gradually getting louder. The fire that was set all around them than started to fly away, as if being sucked away as it flew towards behind Pride Rock! Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the rest of the hyenas start to whimper and laugh-cry as they feel something immense coming… one that is truly not natural**

**And coming from behind the rocks emerged an immense being that seemed to be alit with fiery red parts all over it, like a living volcano! The girls stayed calm with smirks on their faces as Scar and the hyenas backpedaled past, Simba and his friends also retreating. The two groups soon joined together as they continued to back away, now seeing what appeared to be a behemoth lizard that stood on two legs! With strange dorsal spines on its back, and they along with the entire body was glowing red like a furnace from the depths of the earth itself! And also the size of Pride Rock… perhaps even taller**

Shenzi: W-W-W-What is that thing?! **Soon between Ed and Banzai**

Melody: Dear animals of the savannah, I would like to introduce to you our friend. One from a completely different universe… one who is our bonded friend.

Ariel: And believe me, he is quite PROTECTIVE of those he has bonded to. May we present the _King of the Monsters_…

**The camera pans upward to show the burning legs of the behemoth… the glowing chest of the immense legend… the face and fiery eyes of the king of monsters… Burning Godzilla! Said monster from the Toho universe roared loudly as his immense form loomed over the residence of the Pride Lands**

Pumba: Whoa… did not see that coming!

**The screen soon fades to black as dramatic Toho music plays**

Announcer: The Toho titans of legend are back! Featuring Angelina Jolie as Ariel, Jennifer Lawrence as Melody, Renée Zellweger as Cinderella & Emma Watson as Tracy…

**The screen soon shows the actresses appearing as they are each announced in the darkness, showing they are wearing the clothing style and hair style of their Disney animated counterparts. Ariel and Melody are holding the silver trident **_**Silverflash**_** in their hands**

Announcer: And an array of stars that have all come together to aid their bonded behemoth, to save their friend… the _King of the Monsters_ himself in his own home world… Burning Godzilla!

**As the announcer was saying this, appearing in the background was the burning form of the Toho legend. The darkness behind the human characters lit up as the red splotches all over Godzilla's body showed to illuminate the area. When his name was spoke, his fiery face was shown as he let out a roar… and let loose his red breath at the 4****th**** wall**

Announcer: Get ready for a movie that will burn away the competition! Coming soon theaters this Christmas, it's…

**The flames from Burning Godzilla's breath flow and change to form a fiery circle that showcase's Mickey Mouse's head and ears, appearing in the center was the Toho kanji symbols. It is the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia. Forming underneath the symbol are Japanese kanji symbols in blue & appearing after that were kanji symbols in red. The Japanese writings showed for a few moments before flashing in their respective color lights, now showcasing the movie title in English**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Celebrate the Christmas season in style with Burning Godzilla and his Disney bonded in _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #3

**The screen shows the Toho company logo first, following with the 3D view of Cinderella Castle**

**The screen soon fades to black completely for a few moments, than transits to show something. The scene shows the city of Agrabah, the live-action remake version. The scene than cuts to show Jafar making his last wish, which was to become an all-powerful genie. He transformed into a red being of immense magical power, and is growing immensely as he charges a ball of magic to obliterate his enemies… but something else happens. A beam of light pink-purple energy comes forth and zaps the transformed Jafar, sending the foolish former human down hard into the palace! Aladdin, Jasmine and the blue Genie all look to see what happened to Jafar**

**The camera pans to show the crater where Jafar made… only said villain was nowhere to be found. All that was left was two golden shackles that soon disintegrated into dust**

Aladdin: I don't understand… where did Jafar go? And… Genie!?

**The camera goes to show Genie on his knees in pain, something affecting him badly. His form seems to flash, his groaning indicating that something was really wrong with him. Jasmine, now freed from her imprisonment by Jafar's spell, went to him along with the street thief as they helped him up**

Genie: Guys… feeling very woozy right now… like a freight train, semi-truck and battleship are colliding all at once around me… ugh! **His body flashes again, prompting Jasmine and Aladdin to help the blue dude get a fair distance from the crater. Once he was a good distance from it, and outside the palace, his flashing body ceased and he looked to be getting a bit better**

Jasmine: What's going on? What happening to you?

Genie: Wish I knew… but I do know that whatever hit old tall, dark and red… it obliterated the magic completely…

Aladdin: Obliterated? But, I thought nothing could kill magic since you and Jafar are beings of pure magic.

Genie: Almost pure beings of magic, kid. There are very few things that can destroy magic… and that pink-purple beam apparently was it. **He holds his head, still trying to shake off the residue death field that was still lingering at the crater**

Jasmine: But who shot that beam? And what…?

**Her words were interrupted by a screeching roar that sounded off, the camera showing the humans and magical being covering their ears from such a sound. It soon showed the other residents in Agrabah doing the same. An aerial view of the Marketplace is shown… and a shadow of immense size passed over them. One of the market sellers looks up, and a look of pure horror is shown in his eyes as he points up**

Fruit Vendor: M-M-M-MONSTER! DEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **Everyone follows his lead once they do look up and see something that causes them to go in a mass panic**

Aladdin: **Looks up and also sees something that makes his eyes go wide** What… is… that?

**Jasmine and Genie look to where he is looking at… and their eyes go wide as they see a behemoth landing from the sky. It is… Aggregate-form Destroyah in his Flying-mode! The beast does indeed look like a demon from a nightmare; wings like a giant bat, face with a gargoyle-like look and a tail with a pincer-like stinger that could pierce or topple buildings with no effort! The beast screeched loudly before landing in front of the palace, an orange glow covering him before he changed to Land-mode**

Jasmine: A demon… a demon from the Underworld…

Genie: No fooling! And… ugh! **Genie goes down in pain again, his body flashing now but with more frequency and intensity. Aladdin and Jasmine go to him, trying to steady their friend**

Aladdin: Genie! What's going on!?

Genie: **His face showing agony** it's that… bleh… it's that thing! Whatever it is… it has some kind… ugh… some kind of field! It's eating away… argh… at my magic!

**Aggregate-form Destroyah roared loudly, seeing a new place to destroy. He was about to stomp towards the palace… when a blue column of fire & purple beam of energy came forth and struck it from behind! Sparks flashed forth from the body of Destroyah, who scuttled around to see who dared attacked him. The camera quickly turned to show the faces of the humans and magical being, who showed surprise as they saw what had just struck the demon**

**The camera soon switched to show the flying form of Showa-era Mothra and Godzilla Junior, the son of Heisei-era Godzilla! The old but mighty moth squeaked loudly as she flapped her wings, hovering near Godzilla Junior. Said saurian roared loudly, showing he was just as eager to fight as his old man. The camera than zoomed in first on Mothra's head to show the elderly Twin Fairies, Lora and Moll**

**The camera soon switched to show who was on Godzilla Junior's head… which was Lily James as Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert, long blonde hair in a lasso while wearing her royal pink dress. Her hair glowed a brilliant golden color like the sun & emerging from her hair were seven orbs of lights, each a different color. The camera zoomed in a bit more to show that it was the pixie from Pixie Hollow; Kate Winslet as Tinkerbell, Melanie Jane Brown as Iridessa, Victoria Beckham as Rosetta, Linda Park as Silvermist, Scarlett Johansson as Zarina, Emma Bunton as Fawn & finally Selina Gomez as Vidia**

Rapunzel: Okay everyone! Time to show this overgrown crab cake what real heroines can do! And Junior… let's do this for your dad to show that you got the stuff to follow in his big footsteps!

**Godzilla Junior roared loudly, Mothra squeaking in response as she too was ready to fight. Destroyah roared back, also preparing to fight as well as he scuttled towards the duo**

Jasmine: Wow… I did not see this coming…

**The scene than fades to black completely, dramatic Toho music rising up**

Announcer: This Christmas, get ready for a gift that will keep on giving all year long and beyond!

**The screen comes back to life with a scene that shows Godzilla Junior being checked over by the fairies in a different scene, than it changes to show the form of Mothra on Infant Island**

Announcer: Join Godzilla Junior and Mothra as they team with Rapunzel and the fairies from Neverland to battle one of the most devastating Toho monsters of all time!

**The scene changed to show Aggregate-form Destroyah battling against Godzilla Junior, the imposing giant monsters looking ready to battle**

Announcer: This Christmas get ready for the movie of the millennium as Disney and Toho combine once more to make…

**The scene shows Godzilla Junior unleashing his fire at the 4****th**** wall, covering the entire screen in blue-white color. Mothra's squeak is heard following by a sprinkling of golden scale dust from above that falls from above. The dust soon takes the form of Mickey Mouse's head and ears, than the pixies come forth. They go close up to the screen to show their faces, waving to everyone before zipping to the inside of the large circle. They swirl and combine their fairy dust trail to make the Japanese kanji that forms the Toho symbols. The kanji are pale-platinum in coloring. After that is done, golden hair shoots forth and whipping sounds could be heard as said hair whips golden kanji words right underneath the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia**

**The golden words soon turn into golden English words that showcase the title of the film**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Starring Lily James as Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Kate Winslet as Tinkerbell, Selina Gomez as Vidia, Emma Bunton as Fawn and more!

**The roar of Godzilla Junior and Mothra could be heard respectively, followed by Rapunzel coming forth on the right side of the insignia. She does her pose while holding her long hair like a bullwhip, while on the left side fly in the fairies who do a ring formation but with Tinkerbell in the middle of it**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #4

**The screen shows the Toho company logo first, following with the 3D view of Cinderella Castle**

**The screen goes black for a moment, than it shows the village from the live-action remake of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. It shows Gaston and his cohorts, most of the men in the village, about to go off and storm the castle of the Beast. The group was about to go forth from their homes… when something appears before them. A soft glow of blue light appears before them, prompting Gaston who is in the lead to pause. The light soon gains strength in intensity until it flashes, blinding everyone temporarily. When all uncover their eyes, they are surprised to see an elderly woman dressed in blue robes standing in their way**

**It was Michelle Pfeiffer as Cateline, the fairy godmother of Cinderella! In her right hand was a long, thin stick which was her wand. On her shoulders were the Charming mice, the offspring of the original mice that had befriended Cinderella long ago**

Cateline: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such uncouth and brutish men. Most unbecoming! And also certain hero worship… **glaring at Le Fou in distaste** needs to be toned down very much.

Gaston: Who are you, old woman?! A witch that is aligned with the monster in the castle?!

?: **A feminine yet powerful voice** Watch your mouth, you muscle-bound oaf! Least I cut that tongue from your empty head!

**A yellow light came from the earth on the left side of Cateline. It glowed faintly but quickly gained strength as something erupted from the spot! Emerging was a woman that was not a human; of fair height for an average human female, but wielding armor that looked to be able to withstand even the most strongest of blows, the left & right eyes a different color & wielding an axe that looked to be able to cut through even the thickest of trees with ease**

**It was Milla Jovovich as Lady Benedikta, matriarch of the Mountain Trolls of the city of Ingfrid within the North Mountain**

Cateline: Ah, Lady Benedikta. It is good that you have made it. How was the trip?

Lady Benedikta: Not too bad. The earth here is rich and fertile, so coming here like I did via Earth Travel spell was smooth.

Le Fou: Whoa! Another weird woman appears! First the Beast in the mirror, than these two.

Lady Benedikta: **Glares at Le Fou** You want me to cut you down shorter than you are ready are, human? Believe me, my axe is more than ready to take down a fool like you. **She grabs her axe handle, with a bloodthirsty smirk on that shows she is more than willing to remove a section of his being from his body, making the short fool whimper in fear and hide behind someone**

Cateline: And now if you mob will kindly disperse and go back to your homes so that we can avoid any… unnecessary violence. **Looks to Gaston** And you, return the Mirror back to Belle after you free her and her father. And learn what it takes to be a REAL man.

**All of the mob looked to their leader, who glared at the two women and mice… before Gaston just started to laugh loudly. He let out a full-belly laugh, his compatriots soon following as they started to laugh as the joke that their leader found amusing. Cateline and Lady Benedikta had neutral expressions on their faces as the humans before them laughed. The Charming mice had furious looks on their faces, wanting to rumble with the larger beings**

Gaston: **Large smile on his face as he found the declarations amusing in his view** Y-You two, stop us?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just how are you two going to stop us?! Hahahahahahaha!

**As soon as he spoke those words, smirks developed on their faces. A wind started to kick up, as a light breeze until it gradually gained strength. Someone about it caused Gaston and the other members of the mob to cease their laughing, now looking very nervous as the wind started to pick up. A whirlwind started to wrap itself not just around the muscle-bound man & his cohorts… but also around the entire village as well**

**And from the sky appeared three metal objects… it was the **_**Super X**_** machines! Coming into view first was the very first Super X, the original. The camera showed who was piloting said craft; two men and two women. The two men were Capt. Anthony and Daimon Lavestia, the two women were Miki Saegusa and Arisu Chinatsu. All four were members of the G-Force**

**The camera went from them back to the outside, where the hovering craft was joined by Super X-2**

**And coming next was final generation of **_**Super X**_** crafts… the Super X-III, which was piloted by Major Sho Kuroki, Joseph Sustaita and others that came from G-Force. The camera soon panned down to see the faces of the stunned mob, Gaston's mouth dropping down in shock and awe as the Magic Mirror slid from his now boneless grip, landing on the ground**

Lady Benedikta: Now than… I suggest you all surrender and we resolve this peacefully. If not…

**She snaps her fingers, and the various weapon ports on the ships open up to show they were NOT fooling around here**

Bimbettes: **Together as one group, looking through a window in their home** We did NOT see that coming!

**The screen fades to black completely**

Announcer: The beloved Disney characters are back, and this time… they are going to Godzilla's world to try and save him. But they are going to need all the help they can get!

**The screen comes back to life, displaying for all to see Fairy Godmother Cateline & Lady Beneditka changing forms as they pass the boundaries that separated the Disney universe to the Toho realm. It than showed clips of the **_**Super X**_** machines as they were in previous Godzilla films, ending with Super X-III**

Announcer: The greatest movie of all time is coming this Christmas! Prepare yourself as Disney and Toho come together once more to bring to you the third and last of the _Monsters and Magic_ series in the all-new film…

**The screen shows back to Fairy Godmother Cateline and Lady Beneditka as they stand firm, the camera zooming out to show them plus the Toho crafts hovering above them… than back than up into the air were coming out from the storm clouds are two LARGE objects. Though they are shadowed completely, their forms are familiar. They hover in place… and several lightning bolts light up the sky to reveal that is MechaGodzilla-II & M.O.G.U.E.R.A.! Their eyes light up as they look down at the village and mob**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Starring Michelle Pfeiffer as Cateline, Milla Jovovich as Lady Benedikta & more!

**MechaGodzilla-II gives off his signature mechanical roar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. declaring her name before both fired their respective laser eye beams at the 4****th**** wall. The screen turns metallic-silver, followed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A's blue lasers shooting forth to burn into the silver the Mickey Mouse head and ears. MechaGodzilla-II's laser eyes burn in the center of the large circle the Toho kanji symbols, forming the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia**

**A small comet of magical energy blazes forth underneath it to showcase Japanese kanji symbols, following after it a shot of molten rock right after it that also displays kanji signs. The Japanese writing stays there for a few moments before warping to show the English translation words**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #5

**The screen shows the Toho company logo first, following with the 3D view of Cinderella Castle**

**The screen goes black, then slowly showcases the city of Tokyo, Japan. The camera shows the metropolis built by human hands, all the latest in technology & convenience. It than changes to showcase an immense complex that belonged to a very deadly yakuza organization. The camera showed a room that had a plethora of weapons; from traditional weapons like the katana that is used for close-quarter combat to ****Ruger MP9****'s which were the latest submachine guns back then. It than showed a laboratory that looked to have all of the latest in technological equipment. The camera finally settled on a large group of people that were lined up on the ground floor, all dressed in professional suits**

**One that stood out was an alluring Japanese woman that had a figure that would put most supermodels to shame, but at an air of coldness around her that would make even the most hardened of people flinch. She was dressed in a tight feminine dress that highlighted her ample curves and charm, and in her hand was a very sharp & long katana that looked to cut through anything**

**It was Lady Momoko, whose beauty was as equal as her ruthlessness and cunning. As both a yakuza leader & business woman**

Lady Momoko: Everyone, stay sharp. I believe our… guests will be arriving soon. Remember… I want the ones who are bonded to the monsters alive. The rest… send them to meet their ancestors.

**The camera panned from the vile organization to show someone bursting through the front doors. Coming in first was Elizabeth Olsen as Queen Elsa & Bonnie Hunt as Queen Anna, the co-rulers of the land of Arendelle! Following after them was Salma Hayek as Regina, Julie Andrews as Alice, Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Miki Saegusa, Arisu Chinatsu, Daimon Lavestia, Joseph Sustaita, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Lady Beneditka, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and her fellow fairies from Neverland**

**All were dressed in casual clothing that was trendy in Japan for the time being, but all looked ready to fight. On the shoulders of Cinderella were her Charming mice friends, the Marcel women with their silver tridents out, and Elsa having a double-edged sword in her hand that was made out of ice. The others utilized their own unique tools that were either found or given to them**

Elsa: **Eyes frosty, glaring at Momoko** You will pay for not only abducting me and my friends, but also trying to force Godzilla and his son to your whim through our bond.

Anna: Yeah! Our bond to them is sacred and strong!

Regina: And we don't appreciate power-hungry fools like you who try to corrupt and poison it.

Alice: And we don't like to be taken by hoodlums like you who believe they are above the law.

Lady Momoko: **Goes into a stance, katana held at the ready** Well than… I believe that the time for talk is now over. I hope you are all prepared to face the consequences of crossing weapons with me.

Elsa: I hope you are prepared because Momoko… you have NEVER faced the likes of us before! We come from a different universe entirely!

Anna: Everyone… ATTACK!

**Dramatic music plays as the heroines charge in… followed by animals that Fawn herself had managed to recruit alone the way! Lady Momoko gives the order to charge as well, her minions yelling battle cries as they rush towards their foes. The camera shows each side charging at the other, than zooming in to see Lady Momoko and Elsa clash/lock blades**

**The scene shows the intense battle between the evil yakuza organization against the forces of good from a completely different universe. The camera shifts quickly from battle to battle, showing clips of Ariel and Melody using their tridents to summon up water to attack several Japanese mafia members, Rapunzel using her hair as a whip/lasso with skill and precision, to even Alice & Regina using their own defensive weapons to good use**

**The camera soon shifts to focus on Elsa and Momoko, the duo now locked in a deadly dance of death with their weapons. Momoko's blade really cracked through Elsa's ice weapons, but the Queen of Arendelle could easily repair it with her ice power. It was even; Elsa having the power and determination while Momoko had the skills and swordswomanship of a master**

**The two exchanged several more blows… until charging through the building was a massive beast, a Juvenile-form Destroyah who roared/screeched loudly at the humans now its line of sight**

Anna: Whoa! I did not see that coming!

**The screen goes black as dramatic Toho music plays**

Announcer: The bonded of Godzilla and his son have come to their own universe in an effort to save them.

**The screen comes back to life, showing to all the animated realm of Disney. They show Ariel and the others gathering together, and soon going into a column of golden magic that zooms into space where they pass through the universal boundaries/barriers and change form to suit the rules of said new realm. It soon shows them in their new forms, landing in front of G-Force headquarters**

Announcer: However, they will find new allies and enemies in this new world that they have found themselves in.

**The scene soon changes to show the faces of their allies; Miki Saegusa, reporter Yukari Yamane, her brother Kenichi Yamane, Daimon Lavestia, Joseph Sustaita, Arisu Chinatsu, Dr. Kensaku Ijuin and more. It also showed the enemies they have to deal with as well; General Isao Jun from G-Force, Lady Momoko and her entire yakuza organization**

Announcer: And they will discover what it is like to be part of the Toho battles as they encounter truly titanic legends.

**The scene changes to show Burning Godzilla who roars loudly, Godzilla Junior who does the same, Showa-era Mothra who squeaks loudly, a rebuilt MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with souls now within the machines, the **_**Super X**_** machine line-up… and following after were the many forms of Destroyah, finishing with his Final-form**

Announcer: Join the Disney legend heroines, classic and modern, as they team with the _King of the Monsters_ to defeat the ultimate evil of all _kaiju_… and discover a power that comes from above!

**The scene than shows Elsa forming the immense icy creation known as Mega Marshmallow, following after that Ariel & Melody forming the watery form of Empress Athena. The background changes and shows Mega Marshmallow in a pose on the left, Empress Athena on the right. The middle spot between them is empty… until it shows a royal-blue glowing form that is familiar. The glow increases in intensity until it is revealed on who it is… Godzilla's new form, Hikari Godzilla**

Announcer: This Christmas, get ready to see the crossover movie of the millennium as Disney and Toho bring to you…

**The saurian roars loudly, causing Mega Marshmallow & Empress Athena to look at the 4****th**** wall. The icy creation shoots ice from its hands, the mermaid shooting highly-pressurized water from her hands at the screen until it is covered in a layer of light blue icy. Hikari Godzilla than uses his **_**Pristine Breath**_** to make the Mickey Mouse head and ears on the screen of ice. In the large circle of said object, some ice crumble until it forms the Toho kanji letters. The **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia is now shown**

**Underneath said insignia come forth silver lightning bolts that strike and etch onto the ice Japanese kanji symbols. Once it is complete, the kanji stays there for a few moments before it warps to show the English translation**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Starring Elizabeth Olsen as Queen Elsa, Bonnie Hunt as Queen Anna, Salma Hayek as Regina, Julie Andrews as Alice & more!

**Hikari Godzilla roars again, causing the screen of ice to shatter and fall away. The background is now black with only the insignia and words remaining**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! How was it? I hope it is enough that it resembles and feels like real trailers. I again based the trailers off of those that were aired in the 1980s or 1990s, the ones that featured Toho classics. Plus with a mixture on how Disney made the _**Stitch**_ trailers, with the little fluffy furball coming in how he did in other Disney classic clips.

Before I do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you again for being with me and helping me with this! Thank you God for giving me the drive to see this all the way through & the conviction to stay true to my kind of style! Thank you Jesus for everything, and I hope to look to you more in everything I do.

As you can see, I do not have a fondness for the real-live remakes of the animated classics that Disney is now doing. I guess it's part of my frustration here; seeing my beloved animated movies I have loved and grew up with as a kid now being turned into live-action remakes that fall short of the originals… to me, not cool. So I decided to have a little fun with them here, especially since my last novel revolves around the Disney heroines & animal partners going to the Toho universe where they change due to the realm's different laws on various levels.

That, and I love the Toho action better as it was shown in the golden days in the 1980s and 1990s. Plus, do any of you know a beautiful & dedicated Japanese actress that can play the part of Lady Momoko? I looked some actresses up, but there were a lot to choose from. So I ask to you, the readers out there, to suggest which actress do you think would be perfect to play the part of the main villainess of the movie?

If you want to see the entire cast of my _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ novel, look to Chapter 44 to see everything. All in all, hope you enjoyed it. I am feeling better now, and still hopeful to see more people doing artwork that resembles my Disney/Toho works and specials. And also to see a video review on any of them either on YouTube or some other respectable site.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

In the first trailer, what would you tell the Disney ladies who are bonded to Godzilla and Godzilla Junior before they got into the magical column that sends them to the Toho universe?

In the second trailer, what would you say to the residents of the Pride Lands before Burning Godzilla emerges?

In the third trailer, what would you say or do if you were with Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie as Destroyah showed himself after eliminating Jafar?

In the fourth trailer, what would you say to Gaston and the villager mob after the revealed back-up that Fairy Godmother Cateline and Lady Beneditka brought with them at the end?

In the fifth trailer, what weapon would you take with you to battle against the _Crimson Katana_ organization?

And finally, here is an optional bonus question. What other Disney live-action remake movie would you like my _Monsters and Magic_ novel to invade? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! Also, Happy New Year when it comes!)


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic Trailers- Final

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone! It is good to be back doing a Disney/Toho work here, even though it will be awhile till I make another one. I will explain why in a moment.

But first, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for being with me, thank you for helping me out in all that I do! I hope one day Jesus to really do you proud with the gift of imagination you have given me when I was born. I thank you also Jesus for helping with my family, my friends who are scattered worldwide & also for never giving up on either them or me! Thank you God for aiding me in my stories and I hope to stand firm and convicted in you in what I say, write and do!

This here will be the final trailer here for my series. This features the mini-novel I made that completely ends the _Monsters and Magic_ series & it is _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Yes, this will feature the multiple trailers that are for my Sofia the First/Toho crossover!

In my mind, the special is more or less like a TV special. You know, how a certain series brings about a finale with an episode that is longer than normal. Well, it is the same case for my mini-novel though it would be cool if one day it would be a movie like I thought for my other three novels.

And now, I wish to thank those that did review in my previous chapter! Ahem…

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you for your review and the wonderful words from both you & the characters from _Monster High_ and _**Firebreather**_! I really do appreciate all of their words and confidence! And also, I do wish the best of luck to you and Clawdeen, Duncan! And if you do want me to make a movie trailer for you that advertises & shows your story _Monster High: Primal Hearts_… I will do it! And I will do my best to make sure it honors you, the characters and plot of the story as well. Will have to go back and re-read it again to get a better, clear understanding so I can be sure to write a suitable trailer. But it will be worth it!

To **Guest**: I will think on it. No promises though, since not much of a big fan on live-action remakes at the moment from Disney.

To **Kaiju-O Danny**: Thanks for the review and the info! And if you wish to reboot the _Monsters and Magic_ series in your own way, than you have my blessings and good luck! I only hope that you follow the guidelines I laid down in one of the epilogues in my _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ mini-novel. As for the House of Mouse reacting to the movie _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_… just have to wait and see! It might be awhile before I get back to the Disney/Toho movie scene special, though. And also in checking out the anime you mentioned, I will look into it.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thank you my sweetheart for reading and reviewing this trailer! And again my lady love, your passionate and honest words and actions are always a sight to behold!

And finally to **Dreams Come True 996**: To my very dear and wonderful friend… thank you so much for the review! I am glad that you enjoyed it and also thank you for answering my questions! I hope to hear from the DP gang as well since this is my final trailer series here. Again, your reviews are worth waiting for & I hope to hear from you again soon!

I am still hoping and looking for any kind of pictures or videos that showcase/feature/promote any of my Disney/Toho works that I have made. Sad to say… nothing coming up. And also, no word yet on my eleventh attempt to inform Disney of my novels & mini-novel by old-school mail. I believe a twelfth attempt will have to be made soon. Not giving up at all! I really believe that the companies need my stories, so will do what I can to make my dream a reality! But I need some help in making it so.

I also believe that I would like for all three movies to be done in the classic, animated way that it was done back in the golden age of Disney in the 1980s and 1990s. Same with Godzilla and the others in the classic way that was done back in the Showa & Heisei-era of Toho. So any kind of help in any way to promote my Disney/Toho works would be very much appreciated.

On a final note, will be working on my Star Vs. story for the time being. Going to turn it into a trilogy series like I did with my _Monsters and Magic_ series, so wish me luck!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

The four monsters Crab Cyclopes, Earth Eater, Firebird and Energy Beast come from the 1978 animated series _Godzilla_ that was created by Hanna-Barbera. The series was developed by Dick Robbins & Duane Poole, directed by Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau & George Gordon. Executive producers were William Hanna & Joseph Barbera, producer Doug Wildey. Production company was Hanna-Barbera Productions, distributors were _Taft Broadcasting_, _Worldvision Enterprises_, _Great American Broadcasting_, _Turner Program Services_, _Warner Bros. Television Distribution_, _Classic Media_, _Dreamworks Classics_ & _NBCUniversal Television Distribution_. Original network release was NBC in the United States, Tokyo Channel 12 in Japan. Original release was September 1978 all the way to December 1979.

I do own my OC creations that are listed in the novels and specials, some belonging to other Authors whom I ask for permission to use first.

I do not own the series _Sofia the First_. It is created by Craig Gerber, directed by Jamie Mitchell & Larry Leichliter. Executive producers are also Jamie Mitchell & Larry Leichliter, production companies Disney Television Animation, Toon Animation Studios and TeamTO. Distributor are _Disney-ABC Domestic Television_. Original Network is Disney Junior, original release was Nov. 2012 and went on until September 2018.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

Now, on with the trailers!)

* * *

Trailer #1

**The entire screen is black for a moment, than coming in first is the famous Toho Company, LTD logo. It stays on screen for a minute or two, than fades out and is soon replaced with the 3D image of Disney's Cinderella Castle logo. It stays on screen for a minute or two, than fades to than show… the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia which is a fusion of the two logos. Mickey Mouse's famous head and ears appear, and inside the head is the **_**kanji**_** that is always shown in the Toho Company logo**

Announcer: In the Carpathian Mountains, western boundary of the land of Enchancia, a great evil is preparing itself…

**The scene shows the sorceress Cosmina, who is gathering her army of **_**Shadow Soldiers**_** & **_**Rock Rooks**_** inside the belly of the mountain itself. The villainess is dressed in her sensual best, yet having an aura of evil that would make even Maleficent proud**

Cosmina: The time has come, my minions of evil! We shall get our revenge for what the Good Fairies have done to Maleficent! And to do that… we must raze the kingdom they are in now down to the ground!

**The scene changes again to show Cosmina using her magic to show to her minions the legendary **_**Amulet of Avalor**_**… and how it is around the neck of Sofia the First**

Cosmina: Hehehe… but to make doubly sure that we succeed in my quest for vengeance, I must have this amulet! And I believe I know just how to do it… hehehe…

**Cosmina laughs as the image fills up, and it shows the princess with her family; King Roland the II, Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber**

Announcer: The Royal family of Enchancia is captured by Sorceress Cosmina, a powerful witch that is thirsting to avenge her idol, Maleficent! And Sofia is going to need all the help she can get!

**The scene shows the parents and siblings held in Cosmina's magical bubbles, and a magical viewing portal that shows Cosmina. Sofia holds her amulet tightly as her family vanished before her eyes! She heads back to Royal Prep Academy to call forth the Good Fairies**

Sofia: *With the fairies* I need your help! My family has been taken by someone named Cosmina! I need to get them back!

Announcer: But this time around, she has help from unexpected and high places!

**The amulet glows, and a magical beam of purple energy erupted from it! It expanded and filled up outside of the Academy, and coming out from the cloud of magic was… Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Snow White, Kathrin, Belle, Mainard, Aurora, Edgard, Dianne, Alice, Regina, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Zarina, Jasmine, Malak, Azad, Anna, Elsa, Mama Odie, Radelle, Aubert LaBouff, Magali Macaire and Skylar Truman**

Sofia: Wow! You're all here?! But how…?!

Flora: Sofia, remember what we showed you and everyone some months ago? Well… all of them are the bonded of the monsters from the other universe!

Announcer: Sofia has human allies… but she is going to need firepower in order to combat Cosmina! And Heaven is going to answer her prayers!

**The scene changes again, this time in the woods at night with Sofia and her new allies surrounded by the sorceress's **_**Shadow Soldiers**_**! However, a light shines down from above to halt everything! Coming down from the sky is an arch-angel, a warrior from Heaven itself**

Sofia: Who are you?

?: MY NAME IS JOSIAH, ONE OF THE CAPTAINS ANGELS OF THE LORD'S ARMY! JESUS CHRIST, AND HIS FATHER THE LORD, HAVE SEEN YOUR PLIGHT AND ARE HERE TO HELP YOU! EVERYONE… COME FORTH!

**The warrior angel slashes the air, and a massive portal appears! Coming out one by one is Anguirus, Biolantte, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Mothra, Fire Rodan… and finally, the King of the Monsters himself… Heisei-era Godzilla as he roars to the mortals that he has returned**

Announcer: The monsters from the Toho universe are back, ready to aid Sofia and their bonded to rescue the Enchancia Royal Family! Prepare yourself as a monster rumble, the likes the Disney or Toho universe, has never seen before as Good & Evil clash in an epic struggle for supremacy!

**The screen soon shows Cosmina holding up the corrupted amulet, and using it with her evil magic to bring to life her own creations! Now showing is the Earth Eater, the Firebird, the Energy Beast & Crab Cyclopes monsters! The scene shifts to show Cosmina's forces ready to clash with the Army of God as angels, arch-angels, and many mortals are on the side of Good**

**A flash of light appears, and showing in the light are five figures… and soon a close-up of a certain princess's blue eyes, all ready to fight! After that, you see Godzilla and his fellow **_**kaiju**_** also ready to rumble! Godzilla lets out a huge roar before the screen goes black**

Announcer: For the very first time in history, Toho and Disney Junior proudly presents…

**The scene than shows a large, well-made tome that shows etchings of the Toho monsters, the **_**Amulet of Avalor**_**… and the insignia that has been in all of the trilogies. The book opens up, and the page shows in bold letters these…**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Sofia's Imagination_!

Announcer: Rated PG-13! Parental Guidance suggested!

* * *

Trailer #2

**The screen is entirely black for a moment or two, than the Toho logo appears in the classic Heisei-era style with the words TOHO COMPANY, LTD under it. The words stay there for a few moments before they fade out, and the logo changes with additions of two semi-circles on top. It changes to show now Mickey Mouse's head and ears, the **_**kanji**_** words still within the large main circle. It has changed to become the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia that stays on screen for a minute before fading away.**

**The screen changes to showcase a scene, which is a long dark hallway. On the left side are large paintings, each one done with expert love & care. On the right side are large panes of triangular windows, and outside a powerful storm is raging on as rain hits the windows with lighting flashing forth, followed by powerful thunder claps**

Announcer: There have been many villains/villainesses that have risen in the Disney world…

**The camera slowly goes down the hallway, looking up to see that the pictures showcase a different bad guy and girl that has ever made the scene in Disney feature films and TV shows! First to show is Queen Grimhilde, a.k.a. the Wicked Queen from **_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_**! Moving on down were more villains/villainesses: Lady Tremaine a.k.a. Wicked Stepmother, Gaston the strongman, Jafar the treacherous royal vizer, Ursula the sea witch, Captain Hook the scourge of Neverland, Shan-Yu the Hun leader, Hans the twisted prince & finally Mother Gothel the deceiving woman.**

**The scene than ended to be in what appeared to be a circular room with a fireplace that was roaring with a fire in it. It looked to be a library of sort, and in front of the fireplace was a tall person that was cloaked in a dark-purple robe that hid the figure well**

Announcer: But among them, only one has ever had a willing apprentice to follow in her footsteps. And she is ready to show the world on who she is… and who she is ready to avenge.

**The fire turns from red to black with the edges containing a purple color. The person in the fireplace turned around slowly, the cloak soon vanishing from the body. All could now see indeed it was a woman, with a buxom chest & curves in all the right places that would drive men wild at the mere sight! The person was wearing fine clothing that looked to be exquisite and regal like royalty. While her face was hidden, one could see that her hair was a deep emerald-green hair with skin that was pale like moonlight. On top of her head was a tiara made of solid diamond. In her hands was a staff made of pine with a royal blue sapphire on top of it.**

**The camera zoomed in on the face… which looked up to show to the audience a beautiful face, with lips a light pink color, completely kissable. But it was her eyes that showed that she was seriously evil; eyes black as a clouded sky that blocked out the moon and stars, lighting flashing in her orbs**

Announcer: Meet Sorceress Cosmina Liviu, self-appointed apprentice to Maleficent herself! And she is ready to take revenge for the destruction of her role-model… by decimating those who ended her. And she is not going to do it in a small way…

**The camera zooms away slightly from the sorceress, zooming upward to show a picture frame over the fireplace that is considerably larger than the others! In the frame is the picture of Maleficent; a split in the middle that shows her fairy-form on the left side, her dragon form on the right. Cosmina raises her staff and the tip of it glows bright blue, the room soon vanishing and everything now pitch black except for her. From the darkness emerge four towering beings, causing the camera to zoom out and away from Cosmina as she looks small now**

Announcer: Titans of the past come back to aid Cosmina in her quest for revenge! The Crab Cyclops…

**The camera shows on the far left side said giant monster, which makes an unusual roar before snapping his pincers together with his single red eye flashing with light**

Announcer: Earth Eater…

**The camera moved to the right to show that beside the giant humanoid crab monster was a beast that was on all fours. It had an unusual head shaped like an ant of sort, with brown all over with antenna that seemed to pulse yellow at the tips. It gave off an echoing roar that was eerie and unique**

Announcer: Firebird…

**The camera moved again to the right to show an immense bird was like a cross between pterodactyl & a dragon! Its body was blazing red, with a yellow head crest & beat on its head which was attached to a long slim neck. Its eyes were pink with black reptilian slits as he screeched loudly**

Announcer: And finally the Energy Beast!

**The camera moved to the right once more to showcase a rather large brown centipede with dark cream-colored pincers, and a fierce face that was unlike any seen on an insect! It let out a screech before its entire body glowed white… and soon transformed into Maleficent's dragon form**

Announcer: Cosmina and her minions are ready to make their debut, and the sorceress ready to claim her spot beside her deceased mentor in the all-new TV movie special…

**The camera showcases all of the monsters for a few moments before zooming down towards Cosmina, who still standing where she was as she was in the middle now between the Earth Eater and Firebird. Dramatic music plays as the alluring but vengeful sorceress raised her staff again, and sent a blue lightning bolt from the staff to the camera! The whole scene was now covered in a deep royal blue field, followed by the unique roars of the giant monsters.**

**On the field appeared the insignia of **_**Monsters and Magic**_**, but entirely black with the **_**kanji**_** symbols written in purple flames. A cold, feminine laugh comes forth when Japanese **_**kanji**_** words appear in purple flames underneath the symbol. They stay like that for a few moments, than a light blue bolt of lightning from the lower area of the screen strikes and washes over the symbols.**

**They turn into English words, translated from the Japanese language. It shows the words in bold purple letters MONSTERS AND MAGIC SPECIAL: SOFIA'S IMAGINATION**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Get ready for the true finale of the _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy movie series!

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #3

**The screen is entirely black for a moment or two, than the Toho logo appears in the classic Heisei-era style with the words TOHO COMPANY, LTD under it. The words stay there for a few moments before they fade out, and the logo changes with additions of two semi-circles on top. It changes to show now Mickey Mouse's head and ears, the **_**kanji**_** words still within the large main circle. It has changed to become the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia that stays on screen for a minute before fading away**

Announcer: Disney has always showcased the strange and wonderful beings; from fairies and pixies…

**The screen soon starts to show clips from various animated Disney movies & specials. First to show is the beautiful blonde Blue Fairy from **_**Pinocchio**_**, followed by Tinkerbell from **_**Peter Pan**_** and Fairy Godmother Cateline from **_**Cinderella**_

Announcer: To magical creatures and supernatural beings…

**The scenes change to show more clips; the immense dragon form of Maleficent from **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**, the skeletons from the **_**Skeleton Dance**_** clip, the infamous Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hollow & finally the gigantic form of Chernabog from **_**Night on Bald Mountain**_

Announcer: To beings who practice and use magic!

**The scene changes yet again to showcase more clips from the Disney archives; the wizard Merlin and sorceress Madam Mim from **_**The Sword in the Stone**_**, Yen Sid from **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_**, Elsa with her ice magic from **_**Frozen**_** & Rapunzel with her golden hair from **_**Tangled**_

Announcer: But for the first time ever, this summer in 2019, Disney presents a special where the highest of the high beings come down to Earth to aid Princess Sofia the First!

**The screen goes black for a moment after showcasing Rapunzel, than changes to show a forest area where a pillar of blue light shot down from the heavens. Dramatic music plays as the camera shows that on the ground near the portal was Sofia the First herself, who looked at the light in awe. The pillar of light soon thinned down and dispersed completely. Standing now before the small princess of Enchancia was a man in Roman solider armor… with large majestic eagle wings emerging from his back**

Announcer: Now Disney will feature the first every presentation of…

Solider: **Looks to Sofia** MY NAME IS JOSIAH, ONE OF THE CAPTAINS OF THE ANGELS OF THE LORD!

Announcer: This summer, the Heavenly hosts go to the aid of Sofia to save her family and land from the rage of Sorceress Cosmina! And they are bringing in all that are willing to aid and fight with the princess!

**The scene changes to show Josiah with a mighty force of angels & arch-angels, all ready to fight. It soon switches to show the various people who had bonded to certain giant monsters from another universe from all three **_**Monsters and Magic**_** movies. From Ariel & Melody from the first movie, to Jasmine and Rapunzel from the second movie & finally Elsa and Melody & Ariel from the third final movie**

Announcer: But this time, Heaven is going to send some truly big beings to help Sofia and her family… from the _King of the Monsters_…

**The scene switches to show a glowing blue portal that shows emerging from it were taller than average human size order Toho monsters; King Caesar, Anguirus, Mothra in Adult-form with the Twin Fairies Lora and Moll on her being, Rodan, Jet Jaguar, Biollante… followed lastly by the most potent force of **_**kaiju**_**… Heisei-era Godzilla himself, who roared loudly after emerging**

Announcer: To the _King of Kings_ Himself, Jesus Christ!

**The scene switches from showing Godzilla to what appeared to be a prison cell… and coming down from the ceiling was a glowing, soft white light aura that surrounded a man that looked to be in his early thirties. With fair tan-skin, brown hair with same color goatee and mustache, brown eyes, wearing a simple white robe with a blue sash over his left shoulder. He wore simple sandals as well. And on his hands and feet were piercing marks… as if nails had gone through his palms and feet, freshly made**

Announcer: Heaven and Earth are going to be rocked as the biggest battle of all time occurs for the fate of not just Enchancia… but the entire known world! Join Sofia and her family, her new friends and giant monsters as they team up with the angels to fight in the all-new Disney TV movie premiere…

**The scene changes to show Sofia now, wielding a new staff without the **_**Amulet of Avalor**_** on her. The staff glows in a brilliant white light… and the camera zooms quickly away as the light floods the area, and it shows that she is backed up by her family! Also with the families of the ones who had bonded to the great Toho monsters who are also with them. And heavenly light comes down from above as Josiah flies in, hovering directly above Sofia as he raises his sword and the tip flashes in a brilliance of holy light.**

**He then slashes at the screen, a brilliant crescent-shaped white energy flying to it until it covers the entire screen. On the field of white soon emerges the Toho logo appears, a golden circle showcasing the **_**kanji**_** symbols that are also gold. The logo soon sports two semi-circles on the top, now transformed to look like Mickey Mouse's head and ears as the **_**kanji**_** symbols remained.**

**A large double-edged sword appears and slashes underneath the symbol, the weapon vanishing as Japanese **_**kanji**_** appeared underneath it in deep silver coloring. The symbols stayed for a few moments before they burned in silver fire, transforming into the English translation. It than reads **_**MONSTERS AND MAGIC SPECIAL: SOFIA'S IMAGINATION**_

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Get ready a celestial battle the likes the Disney realm as never seen before!

**Godzilla roars loudly his shadow head outline behind the words and symbols**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #4

**The screen is dark, than the classic Toho logo appears. It lasts for a few minutes before it fades out back to black. Showing up after it was the 3D image of Cinderella Castle, which is the modern Disney logo as Tinkerbell flies over the castle in an arc and the words WALT DISNEY PICTURES appears underneath the castle. It is soon followed by a powerful familiar roar, which is from Heisei-era Godzilla. Coming up after the castle is a field of black followed by the golden insignia of **_**Monsters and Magic**_**, which is the Mickey Mouse ears and head with the Toho **_**kanji**_** symbols showing in the main center circle**

Announcer: In the first movie, the Toho legends were brought to the Disney universe. And four of them bonded to the classic Disney legends along with their children…

**The scene switches to a scene from the first **_**Monsters and Magic**_** movie, where it shows the Summoning Spell pillar that pulls eight Toho behemoths from their world to the Disney realm. It than shows Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra in Caterpillar-form with the Twin Fairies Lora and Moll on her & Anguirus breaking free from the spell and plummeting to the planet Earth in Europe. It than goes to the part where the shrunken Toho legends meet with their bonded; Melody Marcel, Tracy Charming, Mainard C****é****lestin, Dianne Valentin, Edgard Valentin and Kathrin Rhoda. It soon showcases the former titans being introduced to their mothers; Queen Ariel Marcel, Queen Snow White-Rhoda, Queen Aurora Valentin, Queen Belle C****é****lestin & finally Queen Cinderella Charming**

Announcer: In the second movie, Godzilla along with three new Toho companions were brought back to the Disney realm. This time to meet a mixture of new and old faces to bond with…

**The scene transits to show clips from the second movie, **_**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_**. The **_**kaiju**_** are brought back once again by a powerful magical summoning spell, but this time something goes wrong that causes the pillar of magic to shatter and explode! The four legends are shown scattering to various places in Europe, the Middle East and America.**

**The scene changes again to show Godzilla rising up from a deep lake, roaring loudly as in front of him was Queen Elsa & Anna of Arendelle, Alice all grown-up from her adventures in Wonderland long ago & Regina who was present in the first movie as a child, now grown up. It soon changes to showcase the old tower where Rapunzel was kept at as a child while growing up. Said princess arrives, her brown hair replacing her blonde hair as she meets Little Godzilla, the adoptive son of Godzilla. Around him are the pixies from Pixie Hollow in Neverland; Tinkerbell, Zarina, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta and newcomer Lady Airlia.**

**The scene changes again to showcase the palace of Agrabah that loomed over the city, transiting to showcase the place where inside was King Caesar. And with him were his bonded, Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine along with their children Prince Azad and Princess Malak. The scene changes to show the descendant of Mulan, Fa Meihui with Family Guardian Mushu on her left shoulder.**

**The scene changes one last time to show the New Orleans bayou in Louisiana in the United States. It transits to show a familiar tree dwelling in the deep woods, showing Jet Jaguar with his bonded Voodoo Queen Radelle, her apprentice Mama Odie, the ancestors of Tiana and Charlotte as well. Auburt LaBouff and Magali Macaire, the grandparents of Charlotte & Skylar Truman who is the grandfather of Tiana**

Announcer: In the third movie, the bonded of Godzilla and Godzilla Junior went over to the Toho universe to try and save them…

**The scene changes yet again to showcase clips from the third and final movie, **_**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_**. It shows Burning Godzilla, as he is being viewed by others as the Magic Mirror is showing to all what is happening to him the in the Toho realm. Melody and those that are bonded to the saurians rise up and prepare to go on the journey to the other universe. They, along with Lady Benedikta who is the matriarch of the Mountain trolls in North Mountain, are transported in a column of magical light as they streak towards the planet Earth that was in the Toho universe. It transits to show them arriving right outside G-Force headquarters… and their new forms for arriving in a realm with its own set of rules.**

**The scene changes to show the faces of their allies; Miki Saegusa, Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, reporter Yukari Yamane, teenager Kenichi Yamane, JSDF pilot Anthony & G-Force members of Section M Daimon Lavestia and Joseph Sustaita.**

**It soon shows Burning Godzilla as the ones bonded to him try to soothe him, the transformed Godzilla Junior as he was on a beach with the pixies surrounding him.**

**The scene showed brief fight clips; between the **_**Disney Rescue Team**_** and the **_**Crimson Katana**_** with a brief shot of Lady Momoko ready for battle, the fight between Hikari Godzilla/Mega Marshmallow/Empress Athena against Final-form Destroyah… and the melting of Burning Godzilla along with the resurrection of his son who became the new Godzilla for the new millennium**

Announcer: And now, all are back to aid the princess of Enchancia Sofia the First in rescuing her family & saving the realm from destruction! Along with certain Disney stars that you may remember seeing!

**The scene cuts to show Sofia with the **_**Amulet of Avalor**_** glowing a bright purple color… than flashing to summon the bonded of the Toho legends! It than cuts to the part where Josiah the Arch-Angel captain coming down and summoning the legendary Toho monsters back to the Disney universe, living and deceased! And then cuts to the part where Heaven sent down help for Sofia… showing Hercules, Mulan, Shang, Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Phoebus and more who had come to aid Sofia**

Announcer: Coming this summer in 2019, the mega TV movie special that will rock all of the Disney and Toho world will premiere for all to see! Get ready to be a part of…

**The scene changed to show Sofia and her family getting engulfed in light from Heaven itself… changing into their Battle-form gear! And with Godzilla and the other good Toho monsters emerging from the mountainside, going to the immense group to back them up**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Including an all-star cast of voices that you must see to believe!

**The camera zoomed in on Sofia who was wearing her battle armor, her siblings beside her with James on the left, Amber on the right. Her parents Queen Miranda & King Roland II behind her, all in their new Battle-wear outfits. Sofia smiles and raises her sword in her right hand, which glows a bright white color while the shield that has Godzilla's head insignia on it started to glow bright blue. She than thrusts the shield forward, and a brilliant blue beam of fire that is exactly like Godzilla's **_**Radiation Death Breath**_** streaks forward and strikes the screen!**

**The screen now shows a deep blue background field, sword noises sounding off as flashes appear in the center of the background. The **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia is cut into the field, the circles and **_**kanji**_** etchings in a deep green color. Than the sound that Mothra usually makes when flying rises up as golden sprinkles shower down on the screen. Most of the golden scale dust stop underneath the symbol and turn into Japanese **_**kanji**_**. It stays there for a moment, when James's cry of HIYAH fills the room and the background shakes from what could be described as his impact on the screen. The golden **_**kanji**_** words are shaken and turn into the English translation which reads **_**MONSTERS AND MAGIC SPECIAL: SOFIA'S IMAGINATION**_

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

Trailer #5

**The screen is dark, than appearing is the classic Toho logo. It stays on the screen for a time before it fades away, and is replaced by the classic 2-D Cinderella Castle that was used in the golden days of animation in the 1980s and 1990s. It stays also for a few moments when the blue field vanishes & in place comes the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia, but it made out of wooden branches as leaves are on certain spots on the circles with the **_**kanji**_** words brimming in forest-green coloring**

Announcer: The town of Razorwood, a village that is close to the western border of Enchancia. A small community that while a fair distance from the realm, they are loyal to King Roland II & like to leave in peace. However…

**The screen changes to showcase a village that is nestled near the woods, close to the Carpathian Mountains. It looks to be peaceful and serene, with people going to and fro about their business. They see a blacksmith shop, a moderate church building, a small shop and plenty of houses that are neatly kept & sustained.**

Announcer: They will be part of a big battle that will decide the fate of not just their home… but the homes that lie across the vast reaches of the kingdom and beyond!

**The scene changes to show the arrival of Sofia the First & her friends. It also showcases the appearances of major characters within the village; magic user & wand/staff crafter Solta Runzi & his wife Lisa Lamour-Runzi, magic user & blacksmith Magric Korastor & his wife Barbara Xenos-Korastor, the brave civilians David Howard & his wife Gwendolyn Howard, the mayor Garza Greenstone and the church pastor Rick Wing.**

**The scene changes to showcase the arrival of the **_**Rock Rook**_** minions… and the timely arrival of the Toho legends who were called up by their bonded, who roared loudly before charging in to engage the magical rock beings in battle**

Announcer: In the summer of 2019, the peaceful village of Razorwood will be embroiled in a fight that will decide the fate of the entire realm! And make the decision to either be part of it or not!

**The scene changes to show Josiah coming down from Heaven itself, the people in awe and more so when they were told by him on what is to come… and who wanted to be part of the big battle that was on its way. One by one, many such as the Korastor couple, Runzi couple, Howard couple, Pastor Rick Wing and more came to volunteer their services to the Lord to help Sofia the First**

Announcer: The citizens of Razorwood team up with Princess Sofia the First, her family and newfound friends as they take on the formidable sorceress Cosmina and her minions of monsters in this all-new Disney TV movie special event!

**The scene changes to show Cosmina sitting on a throne made of solid stone, carried by several of her loyal **_**Shadow Soldiers**_**. Along with them are thousands of **_**Rock Rooks**_** and other **_**Shadow Soldiers**_**, all ready for to deliver destruction and devastation! Towering in the background were the four beasts that Comsina brought to life thanks to the corrupted **_**Amulet of Avalor**_** that was now showcased around her neck. The Crab Cyclops, Energy Beast, Earth Eater and Firebird were all ready at the command of their mistress.**

**The scene than transited to show the Forces of Good, which consisted of arch-angels, the gathered armies of the bonded ones to the Toho legends, the resurrected ones that volunteered from Heaven & the ones from the Razorwood village. The camera shifted to showcase the arrival of the Toho legends, Godzilla and the others back to full regular size & ready to rumble**

Announcer: Coming soon to a television near you on the Disney Channel it's…

**The camera showcases David Howard and his wife Gwendolyn, wicked-looking broad sword in his right hand while his wife had a small unique halberd in her hands. The two looked at the screen, than charged their weapons with elemental magic! They gave a shout and slashed at the screen, crescent fire and golden electric slash attacks coming forth and combining to fill the screen with flames! The electrical energy took shape among the field of flames to showcase the **_**Monsters and Magic**_** insignia, the **_**kanji**_** in golden coloring like the circles.**

**A blue flash and line cut in underneath it, which formed Japanese **_**kanji**_** in electric blue symbols. The symbols stayed there for a moment before morphing to form English translation words. It showcased **_**MONSTERS AND MAGIC SPECIAL: SOFIA'S IMAGINATION**_** in blue words**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Including a cast of voice actors/actresses that you must see to believe! Get ready for…

**Heisei-era Godzilla roars loudly**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_! Rated PG-13.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this movie trailer special! Everything is said and done here! Did you like this particular trailer set for my mini-novel?

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Lord, thank you for everything once again! Thank you for giving me the patience, fortitude, wisdom and advice in making this last movie trailer set possible! Thank you Jesus for all that you have done for me, my family and my friends who are worldwide! Thank you Lord for looking after all of us, in both good times and bad! I will continue to try and do my best in your name, Jesus Christ!

I hope that you all liked this final set of trailers, and I hope to hear from some old reviewers that I haven't heard from in a long time. I haven't heard from some Authors like **LORD DESTRYUK**, **King of 2211**, **AUNBRIE** and more on any of my other Disney/Toho specials. I hope that they are okay, and hope to hear from them soon. I really miss their reviews, but I shall patiently wait for them.

Here are the questions for all of you readers concerning the final trailer here! Ahem…

How did you like the first trailer?

How was the second trailer? Which villain would you like to have seen in the picture frames on the wall, and why?

How was the third trailer? What did you think of the angels & arch-angels coming down to help Sofia and her family & friends?

How was the fourth trailer? Which clip/scene would you have liked to use from _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_?

And finally, how was the fifth trailer? And what do you think about how Razorwood was shown?

And here is an optional bonus question: How would you make a trailer to showcase _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_? And do you think the mini-novel deserves another rating other than PG? If so, what rating and why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
